Cacería
by Lord BaumKuchen
Summary: Death the Kid solía tener pesadillas muy vividas las cuales lo atormentaban cada vez que cazaba a sus enemigas. Brujas, repudiadadas desde la época medieval hasta el siglo XXI. Su deber era eliminarlas. Sin embargo aquella chiquilla de mirada inocentona ponía su juicio en dudas ¿Lo protegería o cazaria? AU
1. Prólogo

**Ｐｒóｌｏｇｏ**

— Todo estará bien...

La voz suave de la chica retumbó en sus oídos, probancandole aquellos sollozos incontrolables.

Su mirada azul se veía más clara por la luz que desprendía el fuego, esa sonrisa tranquilazora lo estremeció, el pánico lo invadió.  
Su dulce y adorada Chrona...¿por qué a ella?

Su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego, la gente aclamaba por su muerte, la festejaba. Kid sabía perfectamente que él sería el siguiente por sus relaciones con... con...con esa _bruja._

— Lo lamento, mi amor...

Su voz angelical, tan agradable y de la cual se había enamorado se desvaneció con las brasas. Bruja o no, Kid la amaba como nunca en su vida lo habia hecho. Chrona era su todo, era su razón de existencia. Pero así como fugazmente se enamoró de tal belleza se le fue arrebatada.

Poco después no le importó ser golpeado por el mismo pueblo ya que ocultó a la bruja. No tenía razón de vivir ¿qué importaba ya si moría?

 _Sólo...sólo deseaba estar con ella una vez más..._


	2. I: Redención

**Ｉ** **:** **Ｒｅｄｅｎｃｉ** **ó** **ｎ**

 _ **D**_ esde hace muchísimos siglos existían, brujas y cazadores, enemigos eternos incapaces de soportarse sin acabar con la vida del otro. Así era su orden natural.

Entre los mismos cazadores existían distintas clases sociales, dependiendo de su poder y que tal buenos eran cazando brujas. Obviamente el que se encabezaba todo ello era la familia más antigua, quienes desde siglos se han dedicado a la cacería. Ellos eran los Death.

Como era de hacerse esperar, el primogénito del actual linaje cargaba con él una gran cantidad de expectativas. Que por supuesto, las cumplía.

El chico respondía al nombre de Death the Kid, para los más cercanos y amigos era Kid.

Un prodigio, de mente fría ante otros y encantador respecto a sus modales. Un conocido asesino para las brujas quienes desean su cabeza más que nada.

Sin embargo esa era la apariencia que él daba por el bien de su apellido. Temible, perfecto e inquebrantable.

Mas no podía mostrarse como un cazador frente a la sociedad, el miedo de los humanos normales sería enorme, llevándolos a asesinar inocentes chicas como ocurría en la antigüedad.

Justo como la chiquilla que Kid veía en sus sueños. Despertándolo con angustia y entre sollozos ahogados. Por más que intentará calmarse no conseguía hacerlo. Cada vez que ocurría esto no volvía a pegar ojo toda la noche, levantándose sólo para alistarse e ir a clases como cualquier chico de secundaria haría.

Y ahí estaba, caminando tranquilamente de regreso de la escuela. Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos a más no poder y... bueno, intentaba no perderse. El sueño siempre lo afectaba.

Mientras seguía con pasos lentos y perfectamente rítmicos terminó por perderse en algún callejón de la gran _Death City._

-Oh por favor.-gruñó cuando pateo unas bolsas de basura tiradas en el suelo.

Entonces un bulto extraño captó su atención. En un principio creyó que eran más bolsas de basura amontonada pero aquellas manchas rojizas que ensuciaban en piso no le traían un buen presentimiento.

Con el pie, y con cierto asco, apartó una de las bolsas. La expresión de desconcierto en el de cabello azabache se dio por esa delicada mano pálida que sobresalía entre tanta negrura.

Ya ahora, sin siquiera importarle ensuciarse o no, comenzó a quitar las bolsas rápidamente, marchándose los dedos de sangre que no era suya. Porque se había dado cuenta que esas manchas no era otra cosa más que eso, sangre.

Lo que encontró lo mantuvo pensativo por un largo momento.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

El delgado y niveo cuerpecito de una joven que parecía no pasar de los trece años se encontraba envuelto en manchas oscuras. Su cabello era de un extraño color lavanda, ¿o era rosa? Quién sabe. El rostro de ella era cubierto por sus asimétricos mechones, y de su pecho una profunda herida se hallaba, de la cual emanaba sangre a cantidad.

La compasión lo abordó, y sin pensárselo la cargo entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió al notar que no pesaba casi nada, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver su rostro adormilado.

-Chrona... -el nombre salio por si solo, recordándole a la pobre muchacha quemada a quien no conocía. Pero eran idénticas, las facciones finas y el cuerpo delgado. La observó con tristeza, y en sus ojos dorados se vieron la nostalgia.

La acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, evitando así que el vestido color negro que usaba se alzará.

En una opinión personal muy suya le había gustado el detalle que tenía al final de la falda. Era perfecto y simétricamente alineado.

Y así cargándola, la llevo fuera del callejón y retomó su camino a casa. En su fuero interno rogaba que sea una simple coincidencia el que se parecieran tanto. Quizá ni se llame Chrona.

Y tambien rogaba no perderse de nuevo. Y que la chica no se muriera en el camino, pues a los hospitales no podía acudir.

Sin darse cuenta ayudaba a un enemigo, y sin darse cuenta había sentido compasión y bondad a quien según él nunca se lo merecía.


	3. II: Sangre negra

**Ｉ** **Ｉ** **:** **Ｓａｎｇｒｅ ｎｅｇｒａ**

No dudó en llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes, haciendo una mueca al ver que su sangre ensuciaba las sabanas. Ya lo arreglaría después.

Luego salió a paso veloz de la habitación, buscando con una desesperación no propia de él algo con que detener la hemorragia. Al regresar, dejó todo sobre la cama, agradecía saber un poco sobre tratar heridas.

Entonces, fue hacía la chica. No dudo en desvestirla, empezando por los botones de su blusa. No sentía vergüenza alguna ¿por qué habría de tenerla? No era el momento.

Apenas descubrió el pecho plano de la muchacha, se llevó una no tan grata sorpresa.

Jamás espero ver aquello.

Un agujero enorme del cual borboteaba un líquido negruzco y espeso se encontraba en su pecho, provocando desconcierto y asco al joven de ojos dorados. Ese mismo líquido tendía a tornarse escarlata, para sorpresa del muchacho.

Las vendas no servirían de nada con eso.

Kid masculló algo inentendible, la frustración se notaba en sus gestos. No lograba entender como aun la muchacha seguía viva, respirando.

¿Debería buscar en _google_ como arreglar eso? No solía atender heridas de gravedad.

Lo mejor era empezar a limpiar la zona, por lo que con un trapo mojado que ya tenía a la mano comenzó a hacerlo.

Tampoco se esperó lo siguiente.

Apenas sus manos rozaron la herida por pura casualidad, la mancha negra parecía volver al cuerpo, haciendo un asqueroso ruido húmedo.

Con desconcierto, se alejó, retrocediendo con cierta torpeza. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de ella.

Poco a poco la sangre desaparecía, y el enorme agujero en la piel se cerraba, hasta quedar como nuevo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Death the Kid estaba preparado para infinidades de situaciones, pero no para esa. Nunca había visto algo como ello, ¿regeneración? Eso se lo dejaba a las brujas.

...

¿Brujas?

¿Y si se trataba de una bruja?

¿Había salvado una?

 _Nah_ , no podría ser.

 _No debía._

Esa niña se veía tan... ¿inocente? como para ser una. Aunque las apariencias siempre engañan.

Decidió que lo mejor era abrocharle la blusa de una vez, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Quizá otro cazador la había atacado por ser una...

No obstante, los cazadores no tendían a dejar el cuerpo de esa manera. Supuso que fue otro, ¿pero quién?, ¿otra bruja? No tendría sentido.

Kid se estaba carcomiendo el cerebro por pensar tanto. Había muchas posibilidades, descartando a los cazadores y brujas. Un animal, un humano, o ella misma.

Suspiró, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Le saldrían hongos es la cabeza, como suele decirle Soul a Maka.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, mirándola. Su piel blanca como porcelana le parecía atractiva, y sus rasgos, familiares. Para él, le seguía pareciendo imposible que sea la misma chica de sus sueños.

Eso último se oía vergonzoso.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no estaba del todo seguro sobre si comentarle acerca de esa...sangre. Si es que eso era.

Volvió a suspirar, incorporándose. Sería mejor dejarla descansar.

* * *

Pensó que lo mejor sería no informar a nadie sobre su hallazgo ni siquiera a su padre. Tenía una corazonada, pasaría algo malo si es que lo hacía. Y pues, él confiaba en ello.

Se paseaba impaciente por la mansión, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sentía una enorme preocupación y extrañeza por ella, y las imágenes que venían a su mente no lo tranquilizaban del todo. Chrona lo atormentaba, ese nombre siempre lo hacía dudar cuando se trataba de cazar brujas.

A veces temía equivocarse con alguna. Temía cometer un error y condenarlas a un destino que no merecían.

Como había pasado con otros cazadores. Algunos llegaban a tener algún trauma.

Su mirada se enfocó en el reloj de la sala, había pasado dos horas. Así que fue a verla, por si había despertado.

Subiendo las escaleras, entró nuevamente a la habitación donde ella se encontraba. La muchacha seguía durmiendo.

Kid hizo una mueca, no quería ser impaciente pero necesitaba hablar con ella. Tenía tantas preguntas y dudas que aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, torciendo los labios. Al parecer, tendría que seguir esperando.


	4. III: De la presa al depredador

**ＩＩＩ: Ｄｅ ｌａ ｐｒｅｓａ ａｌ ｄｅｐｒｅｄａｄｏｒ**

* * *

 _— Entonces...— Kid dio un sorbo a su taza de té— ¿no eres una bruja?_

 _— ¡P-por supuesto que no!—chilló escandalizada la muchacha— He visto...Las he visto, pero no pertenezco a una de ellas ¡lo juro!_

 _— Bien, digamos que te creo. —mencionó, dejando su la taza en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos— Si no eres una bruja ¿qué eres?_

 _Chrona enmudeció._

* * *

Apenas ella abrió los ojos, Kid se acercó rápidamente, claramente curioso y ansioso. Había pasado ya tres horas, en las cuales el joven cazador se mantuvo entretenido haciendo los deberes –que casi olvida por completo–, caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación, sentarse en la cama, ordenar un poco su mansión –a pesar de que no podía estarlo más– y seguir observándola.

Palpando sobre la cama con sus pequeñas manos, se reincorporó, parpadeando lentamente. Kid se perdió en los ojos lilas, tan similares al cielo en un atardecer. Ella miró hacía todos lados, con la confusión impregnada en su rostro, intentado comprender como había llegado a aquel lugar.

Se talló los ojos con el puño de su blusa, y centró su atención en el otro, sobresaltándose. Separó los labios queriendo hablar, mas en su garganta se formó un nudo. En sus pupilas se percibía el miedo. Como un animalillo asustado, se encogió en su sitio.

— ¿Uh? — Kid tardó unos segundos en comprender el estado de la chica— No te preocupes, no te haré nada. —dijo con tranquilidad, queriendo trasmitirle esa misma a la de cabellos rosa.

— ¿C-cómo sé...? Qué...—se llevó la mano al pecho, viéndose sorprendida al no encontrar ese agujero. Balbuceó nerviosa, y luego volvió a mirar a Kid. Extrañamente, se sintió acostumbrada a la presencia de este, tranquilizándose.

— ¿Tu herida? —ella asintió.

— ¿La curaste?

— Más o menos...— desvió la mirada, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo. — Desapareció cuando la toque.

Se dio cuenta que ella tampoco entendía a que se refería al ver su rostro estupefacto y confundido.

— Quiero decir, iba a curarla. Pero cuando intenté limpiarla, toda...esa sangre volvió a tu cuerpo.

Un largo silencio abordó la habitación. Ella no sabía que decir al respeto, empezando porque no tenía idea de que su cuerpo hacía eso. Aparte de ello, se sentía avergonzada por verse expuesta a un desconocido. Al menos no le hizo nada raro.

— Eh... ¿cómo te llamas?—inquirió, buscando romper aquel silencio. Así mismo, quería saber si ella era Chrona, necesitaba disipar esa duda, y otras más— Yo soy Kid.

La chica dudo al responder.

— Me llamo Chrona...—murmuró, cohibida por la mirada del contrario.

Death the Kid tragó grueso, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 _"Todo estará bien, mi amor"_

La voz resonó en su cabeza, oyéndose tan claro que por un momento creyó que la chica frente a él lo había dicho. Esa voz lo estaba matando lentamente.

Con cuidado se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama, intimidándola un poco sin querer. Tenía más preguntas que hacerle.

— Chrona, dime ¿quién te hizo esto?—franco y claro, a Kid no le gustaba ir con rodeos cuando se trataba de aclarar sus dudas.

La respuesta que obtuvo eran solo balbuceos y la mirada asustadiza de Chrona. Los ojos de ella se centraron en sus manos, parecía romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Kid se arrepintió al instante, verla así le dolía a pesar de ser una simple desconocida.

— Olvídalo. Supongo que estas muy cansada. —dijo con un suspiro, ganándose un nuevo asentimiento de la muchacha.— Estaré en el primer piso, por si me necesitas...

Ella volvió a asentir.

— E-eh, Kid...—su voz le causo una serie de escalofríos incomprensibles, era tan linda cuando decía su nombre. Oh, maldición, no debería pensar esas cosas...

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias. Por...—se detuvo unos segundos intentando hallar la palabra correcta— salvarme...

Sintió un revoltijo en su estomago, en ese punto agradecía estar dándole la espalda.

— No tienes porque hacerlo, Chrona.

Él sonrió para sus adentros, antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Era de noche, las luces de la mansión no dejaban ningún lugar sin iluminar. Nunca. Y así era como le gustaba a Kid.

Chrona estaba sentada, con la mirada en el reflejo de su té. Ya no se sentía del todo agotada, aunque los parpados le pesaban y las manos las sentía entumecidas.

Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa, y luego se elevaron con timidez hacía el joven cazador. Jugó con sus dedos sobre su regazo, sin saber que responder.

— N-no lo sé...

Oyó al muchacho suspirar, ella tragó saliva.

— En resumen. —comenzó él, inclinado un poco el cuerpo hacía adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón en sus manos.— Conoces lo que hacen las brujas, y también a los cazadores. No me quieres decir que te atacó, y no sabes cómo puedes regenerarte tan rápido.

— E-eso...ah...

— Toma un poco, si se enfría no te va a gustar.

— ¿Qué?

— El té. No tiene nada más que azúcar ¿O quieres que le agregué leche?

Chrona parpadeo rápidamente, ladeando la cabeza.

— Cambiaste la conversación...—dijo la niña, elevando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, divertida.

— Te veías incomoda hablando de lo otro, eso es todo.

— Oh.

Con sus manos sostuvo la tacita, tomando el té ante la atenta mirada de Kid. Estaba ya algo fría.

Kid trataba de seguir la conversación, quizá podría encontrar alguna pista sobre ella y lo que exactamente era. Además, no podría ser humana, y si era una bruja... Chrona era un ángel comparado con las que él ha tenido que asesinar.

Hasta donde sabía, ella tenía doce, lo que significaba que Kid era dos años mayor. También, Chrona nunca había asistido a la escuela, y era ciudadana de Nápoles. Aunque pasó la mayor parte de su vida en Estados Unidos.

En ningún momento mencionó a su familia.

Kid tampoco lo hizo.

Nefastamente, la tranquilidad en la que estaban sumidos no duró mucho tiempo. El estruendoso sonido del vidrio romperse y las varas de metal pintadas en oro que cayeron al piso alertó al cazador. Se incorporó rápidamente, barriendo con la mirada la habitación. Sentía su pulso acelerarse pero debía mantener la calma. Debía hacerlo por Chrona, sabía que el pánico se extendía fácilmente, y algo que flaquee en su seguridad, causaría estragos en el estado emocional de la niña.

En especial cuando ella acababa de pasar por una experiencia tan horrible al ser atacada y haber estado casi moribunda.

Kid tomó la mano de la chiquilla, quien no se había movido ni un ápice. Incluso seguía sosteniendo la tacita de té, aunque le temblaran las manos del puro terror. El muchacho intercalaba su mirada entre ella y su alrededor.

— Tranquila, Chrona, estoy aq-

— Buenas noches, Kid.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la figura frente a él. Sus músculos se relajaron, reconociendo al otro cazador, un joven rubio dueño de unos ojos vacios que a veces le producían escalofríos.

— ¿Justin? ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! ¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste a mi ventana pedazo de imbécil?! —prácticamente rugió el chiquillo, aunque más calmado al ver una cara conocida. — ¿Dónde demonios están tus modales? ¡Hay una maldita puerta ahí, joder!

— Lo siento, Kid, creí que estabas en apuros. —comentó, jugando con uno de los audífonos que se asomaban por su cuello.— Atrapaste a la bruja, me alegro. Un peso menos ¿no?

Death the Kid frunció el ceño, apretando la mano de la menor.

— ¿Qué...? Ella no es una bruja. —negó, sin apartar la mirada del contrario.— Es una niña, Justin te has equivocado.

El rubio suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— Veo que no queda de otra, Kid.

No hubo el suficiente tiempo de reaccionar cuando el filo del metal atravesó la carne, ensuciando el piso con espesa sangre. Un chillido femenino inundó la habitación, que ahora se convertía en una prisión para ambos, sin lugar a donde escapar.

— K-Kid...

Cazador frente a cazador, uno protegiendo a quien normalmente consideraría su presa. Kid escupió sangre, respirando con dificultad cuando el filo del arma salió de su estomago.

Los cazadores poseían una mínima cantidad de magia, la cual compensaban con su inteligencia. Ellos podían desde manipular objetos a voluntad, hasta ejercer el control mental o la regeneración.

Como el caso de Justin Law, que su habilidad era la de crear para luchar. Formando armas de la nada, manipulando su composición a su gusto. Aunque eso no funcionaba con seres vivos.

El de Kid era distinto. Completamente distinto.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Jusin, alzando las cejas de la sorpresa.

Kid tampoco lo entendía; sin embargo, su instinto le gritaba que debía protegerla. Bruja o no, eso era nimiedad para él.

El muchacho combatió con brujas anteriormente, desde sus ocho años no paró de cazarlas. No obstante, todas ellas era un real peligro para la humanidad. Asesinando, manipulando, destruyendo y creando el caos.

Chrona no podría hacer algo como ello.

Era imposible.

 _¿Por qué era imposible...?_

 ** _¿Qué sabía él de Chrona?_**

No sabía absolutamente nada.

Y aún así, si era necesario, moriría protegiéndola.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora kk_**

 **He sufrido para escribir esto, en serio xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos! Sorry si no respondo sus comentarios, prácticamente no sé que decir ;/; No pensé que este fic tendría tan buena acogida, yo creía que este fandom estaba más muerto que Shinigami-sama -me pegan- Me alegra sus reviews y favs, me motivan a seguir 3**

 **Espero no ir demasiado rápido con la historia... _o muy lento_. Y ojala les haya encantado este capitulo, porque a mi me ha gustado escribirlo asdasf**

 **En wattpad también lo estoy subiendo, para esos lectores que están más encariñados con esa plataforma uwu Planeaba ponerlo en DA, pero creo que lo haré una vez que termine el fic o vaya más de la mitad xD**

 **Creo que me he extendido mucho, _oops_**

 ** _Presiento que el sigueinte capitulo va a ser un poco más largo o quizá no~_**

 **Pero introduciré un/unos(?) nuevo/s personaje/s ewe**

 **Sin más me despido, ojala la pasen bien donde quieran que estén 3**

 **(Y sí, copie y pegue la nota porque es el mismo sentimiento para mis lectores asjdahskfjah /3)**


	5. IV: De cazadores y brujas

**ＩＶ:** **Ｄｅ ｃａｚａｄｏｒｅｓ ｙ ｂｒｕｊａｓ**

* * *

 **R** ecordaba su infancia, a su yo niño lleno de preguntas que le eran imposibles responder.

Porque no podía cuestionar.

Recuerda la mirada dura de su padre, pero que a veces se tornaba cálida.

Recuerda su cuerpo caer al suelo incontables veces, durante largos entrenamientos para perfeccionar su habilidad como cazador. Los gritos que provenían de su boca cuando las flechas o balas atravesaban su piel, y como con el tiempo sus heridas curaban con mayor rapidez; todo ello era parte de la formación para así ser un cazador que enorgullecería a la familia Death.

También recuerda su primera misión. Una bruja que practicaba la necromancia fue su enemiga. La venció en tan poco tiempo, a pesar que los otros cazadores de apoyo sentían temor de que pudiera morir; porque después de todo, solo tenía ocho años.

Ocho malditos años.

 _¿En qué demonios pensaba su padre?_

No obstante, había algo que no podía recordar con claridad, y era el rostro de su padre. Lo veía tan poco, siendo únicamente las reuniones de cazadores donde él estaba presente frente a él. Kid entendía que su trabajo era importante pero... al menos quería un poco de cariño.

Porque tampoco tenía una madre.

Porque pasar solo desde el momento en que se despertaba hasta que caía dormido era agobiante. Y cuando abría los ojos en medio de esos extraños sueños, llorando al recordar la mirada azul cielo de la supuesta bruja, sin poder encontrar confort en alguien...

Era terriblemente doloroso.

Se preguntaba mil veces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que matar a las brujas?

 ** _¿Todas era malas?_**

En sus sueños no lo parecían.

Y encontrarse con Chrona le aclaró esa pregunta.

Si ella es una bruja, era la más linda de todas.

Incluso si la conocía hace un par de horas. Su mente y corazón le gritaban que era completamente distinto. Y quizá tenía razón o quizá no. Pero no lograría saber la respuesta sin intentar conocerla un poco más.

Si dejaba que Justin la asesinara, jamás sabría la verdad de ellas.

De ella.

Y en el fondo, se arrepentiría de eso. Porque aunque Death the Kid no lo supiera, sentía una necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Un sin nombre que le rogaba protegerla.

Y por eso estaba parado ahí, frente a la de cabellos rosáceos, encarando al otro cazador. A pesar del dolor punzante en su estomago, y la sangre que manchaba las baldosas que tanto le gustaba admirar.

Justin no le daría tregua. Lo noto en el momento en que otra cuchilla se alzó y se dirigió hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo. No podía hacer nada estaba desarmado y sin planes en mente. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue recibir el ataque. Era eso o que lastimaran a Chrona.

— ¡Basta, Kid! —una vocecita llorosa y dulcemente aguda lo distrajo. La mano de la chiquilla sostenía la suya, temblando cual pajarito fuera de su nido. — ¡M-me entregaré!

Incluso si dijo ello, no evitó que sean atacados nuevamente.

Pero la carne no fue perforada, y el silencio absoluto reinó. Tan escalofriante y sobrenatural, Kid sentía que sus propios latidos se relantelizaban. La sensación de estar en la nada, de no sentir ni el mínimo dolor lo aturdió.

Y en el momento en que un suave apretón en su mano sintió, su mente y cuerpo regresaron a pesar de que nunca se fueron a algún lado.

— No quiero...

El tiempo se había detenido.

— No quiero ser una bruja...

Lo notó cuando el arma dirigida hacía él quedó en el aire. Cuando Justin lo miraba sin parpadear. Cuando al ver una araña está se encontraba quieta en el aire.

— L-lo siento...

Kid no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Desde la confusión hasta la incertidumbre, y luego venía el alivio de haber sobrevivido.

El rostro de porcelana de la niña estaba empapado en lágrimas, restregando con su puño la nariz intentado torpemente limpiar sus mocos.

 **Patética**.

Tan indefensa y patética.

Así se veía así la veían las otras brujas.

Así se veía ella.

En el mismo instante en que Kid salió de su sorpresa, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven bruja. Eventualmente sus heridas cerraron, quedando solo su camisa gris rasgada.

Chrona apoyó sus manos en el pecho del contrario, sollozando. La voz rota de la muchacha hacía estragos en el corazón de Kid.

Aún no estaba seguro que era lo que le gritaba protegerla, pero no podía negar lo que su alma le dictaba.

 **Deja que tu alma te guié.**

Había escuchado esa frase cuando era niño, y se había convencido de que su padre se lo había dicho. Aunque si se ponía a rebuscar en sus propias memorias, eso no era cierto.

— Ya pasó, Chrona...

Siguió en esa posición, esperando a que ella se calmase.

Como la había estado esperando, de manera inconsciente, durante siglos.

Porque sus almas se habían estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, y al momento en que se encontraron, se volvieron a conectar.

Y esta vez no volverían a separarse.

Aun si ellos no lo supieran.


	6. V: Lo que no quiero ser

**Ｖ: Ｌ** **ｏ ｑｕｅ ｎｏ ｑｕｉｅｒｏ ｓｅｒ**

* * *

 _—_ _Tengo miedo..._

 _Maka tomó sus manos, besando sus dedos._

 _—_ _No te pasará nada malo Chrona._

 _Ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos cálidos oliva. Sonrió tímidamente, abrazando a su única amiga._

 _—_ _Estarás a salvo, ellos te esperan, Chrona. — mencionó la rubia, acariciando los cabellos de la menor._

 _Maka se estaba sacrificando de nuevo, por ella. Ambas no tardaron en abrazarse, con el miedo impregnado en sus corazones, pero sabiendo que debían seguir y no detenerse por eso._

 _A Chrona le gustaba escuchar los latidos de Maka, era una sensación tan tibia y magnifica. Como si encontrara una momentánea paz en su alma._

 _—_ _No tienes de que preocuparte, Ragnarok irá contigo._

 _La de ojos pálidos escuchó un bufido detrás de ella, sabiendo que no sería un viaje tranquilo._

 _No existía paz alguna al lado de Ragnarok_ _._

* * *

Fuera de la mansión el tiempo también se había detenido.

Chrona le había explicado el sentido de su magia, en cómo se especializaba en el control del tiempo; sin embargo, al estar débil no podía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. A lo máximo veinte minutos.

Kid suspiró aliviado, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la menor. Debían huir antes de que el poder de Chrona comience a debilitarse.

Aunque sentía cierta presión en la garganta al dejar su hogar, por más solitaria que haya sido su estadía ahí.

Corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron, aunque utilizando únicamente sus piernas no llegarían a más de un kilómetro.

El joven cazador no entendía del todo que había sucedido, era extraño que Justin lo haya atacado sin importar qué, empezando con que se preocupó por su bienestar apenas llegó.

Era mejor no pensar mucho en ello por ahora.

— Por aquí...

La bruja sabía sobre un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlos, o así le dijo. Confiaba plenamente en ella. Por otro lado, le llenaba de alergia el que se encontrara bien como para poder movilizarse tan rápido.

Las luces de la gran Death City dejaron de alumbrarlos en un punto específico, en una zona donde los faroles no existían y las casas se encontraban deterioradas, con sus paredes agrietadas y sucias, al igual que las ventanas rotas o abiertas en par.

Si Kid no estuviese tan distraído siguiendo a Chrona, le hubiera dado un ataque con tan solo ver el desastre en ese lugar.

La menor rogaba por haber elegido el camino correcto, se lo había explicado incontables veces. Se equivocó en el primer intentó, y perdió a Ragnarok de vista en el transcurso de esa batalla que la tomó desprevenida. No podía erra ahora, no podía perder a alguien más.

¿Cómo estarían Maka y los demás? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta que no llegó a tiempo?

¿O seguirían esperando a que llegue?

Esperaba fervientemente a lo último.

Doblaron por unas calles más, poco a poco se iba tornando más lúgubre, donde la luz de la luna no llegaba.

El sonido se había esfumado por completo, Kid se dio cuenta de ello cuando dejó de oír el murmullo del viento sacudir las ramas de los árboles secos que adornaban los jardines de esas calles.

Las pisadas de ellos hacían eco, y parecía que se volvía más fuerte conforme avanzaban.

Fue entonces que Kid notó algo que lo mantuvo confundido mientras caminaban.

Si Chrona había detenido el tiempo...

 _...¿por qué sentía el viento dar de lleno con su rostro?_

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de unos veinte pisos, de ventanas cerradas y la fachada empolvada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras casas, sus paredes no estaban agrietadas.

— Aquí —la niña de cabellos lilas se giró, sonriendo aliviada—, aquí es.

En la entrada del edifico, un reloj marcaba las once de la noche.

El segundero corría sin ningún problema.

— Chrona. —su voz sonaba claramente preocupada aunque la menor no se percató.

— ¿Sí?

Ambos seguían tomados de la mano, caminando ya a paso lento.

— Dijiste veinte minutos, ¿cierto?—articuló con cautela el azabache, mirando fijamente al reloj.

El rostro de la bruja se deformó en una expresión de puro terror.

— Debemos apurarnos. —la voz le volvía a temblar, tirando de la mano del cazador.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Había pasado más de los veinte minutos!

 _Que tonta era..._

Ya frente a la puerta, la abrieron, empujando hacía dentro. Chrona sabía que ese lugar era seguro, protegido por una magia antigua que impedía que cualquiera que ella no permitiese entrase. Mas no pudieron poner un segundo pie en la estancia.

— ¡Chrona!

El gritito de sorpresa de la chica lo alertó, y extrañó el tacto de su mano al momento en que la apartaron.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, un grupo de cazadores los había alcanzado, encabezados por Justin. Un látigo tiraba de los pies de la bruja.

No, no podía ser.

 _No ahora._

 ** _Estaban tan cerca._**

El muchacho corrió hacía ella, escuchando a la vez como indicaban que lo atacaran. Su cuerpo no se detuvo por más que las flechas y balas se incrustaban en su carne. Debía salvarla, tenía que. Era su Chrona, su preciosa Chrona.

Tomó su mano, ella gritaba desesperada para que los dejaran ir, su voz se desgarraba en presencia de la siniestra luna. El chico la sostuvo con firmeza, tirando hacía atrás, con una fuerza que no tenía idea de donde saco, con sus manos aferrándose a los delgados brazos de la bruja. Chrona sollozaba, el látigo pelaba la piel de sus piernas, enterrándose en su carne. Le lastimaba. Para Death the Kid, el resto de cazadores debían pagar por hacerle daño.

Ordenes por aquí y por allá, aturdían su cabeza, que intentaba hallar una forma de liberarla. Estaba oponiendo suficiente resistencia ambos, al no dejarse arrastrar tan lejos. El soltarla sonaba imposible en la mente del cazador.

Kid juró sentir sus pies enterrase en el cemento. Se acercaban a la puerta, ¿de qué manera lo logró? No lo pensó, no era momento para ello.

La soga se rompió, y rápidamente cargó a la niña, corriendo hacía la entrada. Estaba a unos pasos, nuevamente estaban cerca. Al fin, presentía que en ese lugar era el único donde estarían a salvo.

Tiró el cuerpo de ella al interior, Chrona cayó de espaldas, mirándolo asustada. No sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que su mente maquinaba a mil por hora durante todo ese momento.

Sus ojos pálidos visualizaron con horror un destello plata, y el silbido de algo acercarse. El anzuelo metálico de un arpón atravesaba el cuerpo de Kid, destrozándole la columna cuando entró al edificio.

Las puertas se cerraron, Kid cayó de rodillas, temblando. Las puertas habían cortado la soga que unía el anzuelo con el arpón.

— ¡Kid! ¡No! No, no… —su voz se sentía perdida, Kid no podía escucharla. Ella se recostó a su lado, llevando sus delicadas manos al rostro del contrario buscando atención en sus ámbares ojos. Lo llamaba bajito, susurrando su nombre con temor. Podía sentir su aliento, pausado, agonizante. Aun respiraba, y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

La sangre escurría por sus ropas, Kid jadeaba, dolía demasiado pero no tenía fuerzas para gritar. Su mente divagó, recordando las veces en que entrenaba duramente, donde su pequeño cuerpo era mutilado para probar su resistencia y la velocidad de su regeneración. Esto no debía ser nada.

Cerró los ojos agotado, tenía que quitarse eso o podría darle una infección o quién sabe qué.

— Estaré bien…—musitó, estaba comenzando a dejar de sentir. El cansancio lo dominaba. Y el escuchar la dulce voz de la brujita lo llenaba de paz aunque esta suene preocupada.

Su mente se nubló, no podía continuar pensando.

Simplemente cayó dormido.

* * *

 _Respiraba lentamente, sus latidos golpeaban violentamente su garganta, como si su podrido corazón estuviera a puntos de escapar por su boca y desaparecer por completo._

 _Las espinas quedaron incrustadas en los cuerpos de los cazadores, atravesándolos y desmembrándolos. La sangre salpicaba, las viseras se desperdigaban por el suelo. Sus manos se alzaron con elegancia, controlando la dirección de las espinas, manteniendo esa sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro níveo._

 _Una débil carcajada, mezclada con el grito aterrador de los cazadores siendo brutalmente asesinados._

 _Era su paraíso y a la vez su pesadilla._

 _Relamió sus labios, saboreando la sangre ajena. Cerró sus puños, y las espinas se incrustaron en un cazador en particular, destrozándolo por completo._

 _Tenía el poder para destruirlo todo._

 ** _Pero también para detenerlo._**

 _Volvió a reír. Uno, due, tre. Poco a poco caían a su alrededor como dominós._

 _Quattro cinque, sei. Ya no quedaba nadie a su alrededor._

 ** _Sola_** _._

 _Kid observó la escena, su estomago se revolvía al ver aquel esquelético cuerpo moverse con total facilidad, acabando con todo. Reconocía esa silueta, era capaz de sentir esos pensamientos tan desgarradores, que apuñalaban su corazón y lo hacían sentir estar en el más tenebroso abismo._

 _¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué sufría tanto? Ella no era capaz de matar a nadie, entonces…_

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

 _No podía permitir que su único amor cayera en esa pesada oscuridad, no podía permitir que las manos de ese dulce ángel se manchen con sangre._

 _No debió permitirlo._

 _—_ _¡Detente Chrona! ¡Basta!_

 _Eso le hubiera gustado decir pero no podía separar los labios. En sus iodos solo estaba el eco de la maniática risa de su amada._

 _Pero aún así ella se giró hacía él. Kid sonrió, incluso podía ver belleza en la sonrisa torcida y los ojos hundidos de la bruja._

 _Le había prometido amarla en todas sus formas, le había prometido protegerla de ese mundo tan cruel._

 _Le había fallado._

 _Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, en el instante en que unas rosas se clavaron en su garganta._

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos familiares y cálidos. Y una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios, se sentía mejor al saber que ella estaba bien.

— Ya estamos a salvo, Kid. —fue lo primero que dijo Chrona, tomando la mano del cazador.

Él desvió la mirada del rostro de la chica, notando que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, o eso suponía por las paredes inmaculadamente blancas y la estantería llena de medicamentos que estaba frente a la camilla donde estaba echado. Kid se incorporó, se sentía adolorido, aunque se percató que sus heridas ya habían curado. También vio que unas vendas cubrían la zona donde el arma había perforado, eso no tenía sentido para él, después de todo, esa zona ya estaba sana.

— El anzuelo ese estaba envenenado. —dijo de repente la niña, con la mirada gacha— Te pusieron un ungüento para eliminar el veneno.

— Oh...

¿Los cazadores... habían intentado envenenarlo? Era parte de una de las familias más respetadas entre los cazadores, en su sangre corría la misma que la del primer cazador de la tierra ¿Por qué? ¿Por protegerla?

Pero asesinarlo significaba acabar con toda la familia, era hijo único.

¿Su padre sabría de ello?

¿Lo habrían atacado? Existían tantas inconsistencias. Si querían acabar con ellos, pudieron hacerlo antes, ¿por qué justo cuando se encontraba con ella?

¿Sería una escusa para asesinarlo?

Pensar tanto solo hacía que le doliera terriblemente la cabeza.

— Agh...—cerró y abrió los parpados, agotado.

— Deberías descansar un poco más~ —canturreó Chrona sonando adorable por esa vocecita suya que poseía.

— No quiero... —torció los labios con desgano.— ¿Cuanto tiempo...?

— Es mejor que lo sepas después, Kid. —las manos de ella no soltaban las suyas en ningún momento, acariciando sus dedos con suavidad. — No hagas preguntas por ahora ¿sí?

— ¿Hay algo malo con hacerlas? —inquirió, alzando las cejas.

— Acabas de despertar, ¿no es así? Te duele la cabeza, llenarte con información te haría mal...—habla despacito, con la voz algo temblorosa y bajita.

Las mejillas de Kid se tiñeron de un tenue rosa, se veía tan tierna cuando se preocupaba por él.

— Está bien, confío en ti. —el rostro de la bruja se iluminó en una adorable sonrisa, causando estragos en el corazón el mayor. Ella no le había fallado hasta el momento.

A pesar de haber mentido sobre su naturaleza.

 _«No quiero ser una bruja...»_

Él entendía eso.

Después de todo, tampoco quería ser un cazador.

* * *

 **¡Nota de autor!**

 **Hola, holitas~**

 **No puedo creer que haya actualizado más rápido de lo que creí :0 Holy purr**

 **En fin, ¡gracias por leer! x'D**

 **Ah, tenía pensado ponerle nombre a este AU, que no está del todo explicado. Pensaba ponerle estos, but ¿cuales creen que sería mejor? :0**

 **"Hunter &Witches" **

**o**

 **"Wiccaverse".**

 **Además de hacer una guía (que publicaría en deviantart) para explicar un poco la sociedad de los Cazadores y Brujas. Aunque será más explicito en el fanfic~**

 **El siguiente capitulo sí o sí va a ser largo, muchas cosas que explicar~**

 **Welp, ¡nos leemos! Kokoros para todos 3**


	7. VI: Lo que somos y no somos

**ＶＩ: Ｌｏ ｑｕｅ ｓｏｍｏｓ ｙ ｎｏ ｓｏｍｏｓ**

* * *

— Debe ser un milagro.

— Uhm…Seguro.

Cuando le preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, Chrona le había respondido que unas cuantas horas.

Después de haber estado insistiendo durante minutos sobre cuanto exactamente – y poniéndole los nervios de la brujita–, le confirmó que fueron ocho horas. Kid por poco grita del puro entusiasmo, para la extrañeza y diversión de Chrona.

Parecía que el decirle eso lo había llevado a otro mundo, su cara de alucinado le decía eso a la menor.

— ¿Se puede?

Una voz femenina desde afuera los llamó la atención. Kid alzó las cejas, creyendo reconocer la voz. Por otro lado, Chrona se levantaba de la cama sin perder su sonrisa.

— Sí, Maka.

La puerta blanca se abrió, dejando pasar a la tal Maka. Su cabello rubio cenizo suelto llegaba por debajo de sus hombros descubiertos ya que llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca.

Kid entreabrió los labios, por la sorpresa. La conocía, aunque llevaban años sin siquiera verse. Era la hija de una de las familias más poderosas de los cazadores, los Albarn. Sin embargo, esa fama se fue por el caño cuando el padre de Maka, Spirit, fue acusado de traición al descubrirse su estrecha relación con un par de brujas. Nunca se especificó acerca de ello, pero desde ese día no volvió a ver a la rubia.

Y ahora estaba frente a ellos, aunque su mirada se centraba más en Chrona.

— ¿Y cómo está nuestro invitado especial? —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo muy bien. — Kid respondió sin más, sin despegar los ojos de la ex-cazadora.

— Perfecto. — ella extendió su mano hacía él, sonriendo levemente. — Gracias por cuidar de Chrona.

Kid titubeó; sin embargo, correspondió el gesto.

— De nada.

Ella soltó su mano luego de un ligero apretón, borrando su sonrisa al instante.

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta hizo que alzara su cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el muchacho.

Maka dirigió su mirada a Chrona, y luego regresó a Kid.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que los cazadores mataban a las brujas.

— Ella no ha hecho nada, no tendría sentido. Además…

— No tiene sentido acabar con la vida de inocentes, eh. —cortó. Kid detectó cierto resentimiento en la voz de Maka, lo cual más que incomodarle, le producía curiosidad.

— Maka, no…—la mano de Chrona tiró del borde de su blusa. La rubia suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

— Tú has asesinado brujas, Kid. Dime, ¿todas hacían daño?

— Sí. Absolutamente todas. Maka, ¿a qué quieres llegar con…?

— Tú padre, —su tono despectivo, la mirada llena de rabia en sus ojos. Había algo extraño que no lograba entender— solo te ha enseñado la maldad de ellas. Chrona no ha hecho nada, eso es cierto. Pero por ser una bruja merece la ejecución de un cazador.

— Los cazadores no asesinamos a inocentes, Maka. Nadie más que tú debería saberlo. —Kid se estaba irritando. La manera en que hablaba de su padre no le agradaba.

— Entonces ¿por qué Justin y esos cazadores querían asesinar a Chrona? Te han hecho creer todo este tiempo que es así. A ti, a mí, a mi familia. Nos engañaron a todos.

— ¡Basta, Maka! ¿Por qué mi padre haría algo así?

— ¡Asura no es tu padre, imbécil!

El silenció los inundó. Maka con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos ligeramente llorosos, apretaba los puños con fiereza. Por su lado Chrona tragó saliva, jugando con el borde de su camisa gris. La tensión en el cuarto era tan fuerte que ni un cuchillo la podría cortar.

La primera en romperlo fue Chrona, alzando la mirada hacia Maka.

— Él no tiene la culpa, Maka…

Albarn apretó los labios, su rostro se encontraba enrojecido. No había ido a ver a Kid para eso. Se estaba dejando llevar por la emociones otra vez.

— Ellos asesinaron a Soul, Chrona. —Su voz llena de amargura se tornó triste, en un suave susurro— Yo… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Kid, lo siento. —ella desviaba la mirada, clavándola permanentemente en las inmaculadas baldosas del suelo. — M-me retiro.

No les dio tiempo para decir algo más. Ella salió corriendo cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí, sobresaltando a Kid.

Chrona se giró en su dirección, con la cabeza gacha, mientras su mano sostenía nerviosamente su brazo izquierdo.

— Ella no siempre es así, Kid. D-de verdad está preocupada por ti, uh… ¿Kid? Oh.

En el rostro del azabache estaba plasmada la misma incertidumbre. Todo fue demasiado rápido o quizá él era muy lento para entender. Su cerebro no procesaba la idea del todo aunque ya la ha entendido.

Su padre, Asura, ¿no era su padre?

 _¿No era su padre?_

No lo es.

 **Pero siempre ha cuidado de él.**

 _ **¿Siempre?**_

No siempre.

No siempre cuido de mí.

 _No siempre cuido de ti._

 _Nunca dijo amarme._

 **No lo amó.**

Nunca lo amó, nunca estuvo con él, nunca lo vio creer. Pero es su padre, él lo crió. Lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos. Aunque jamás lo felicitó.

Mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en pedazos, y su sangre se esparcía por el piso, su padre solo se limitaba a mirarle por encima.

Sus dedos se enterraron en las sabanas, las imágenes de su infancia rondaban por su mente. Recuerdos dolorosos y nada felices. Podría haber explotado si hubiese sido débil.

¿Quién era su padre?

¿Tenía uno?

Nunca tuvo uno.

No tuvo padres.

— Quiero dejar de pensar…

¿Lo engañaron? Su padre lo engañó, le mintió toda su vida. Pero no es su padre.

…tampoco lo llamó hijo.

Nunca dijo ser su padre, él solo había asumió que lo era.

¿Entonces jamás le mintió?

Él solo se creó todo eso ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

— Kid…

¿En qué momento comenzó a llorar?

* * *

 **N** o tenía ganas de salir de la habitación. Se sentía tan tranquilo ahí dentro debajo de las sabanas, con los ojos cerraros y confortado por el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Volvió a soñar; no obstante, esta vez era diferente. La imagen de ella moviéndose de esa forma tan escalofriante y perfecta, destruyendo lo que hacía al mundo más imperfecto.

Antes, sus instintos asesinos como cazador eran difíciles de controlar, pero al estar junto a Chrona, sentía que podía dejarlo ir sin más. Si antes soñaba con la ejecución de la bruja ahora la veía cometiendo el más maravilloso caos.

Era extraño, insólito, el pensar en esa parte que le gritaba matar a su alrededor. Todos los cazadores lo tenían, al igual que las brujas ¿En verdad eran diferentes a ellas?

Estaba mal. Desear la muere estaba mal. Pero su naturaleza le pedía hacerlo.

Sus manos se ciñeron a la delicada cintura de la menor, quien suspiró, acurrucándose en el pecho del chico. La amaba.

Se había enamorado en sus sueños, de su imagen, de su borroso e incierto recuerdo. No se había enamorado de la niña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Ella apoyó sus manos a la altura del corazón de Kid, el cual latía como loco, retumbando en los oídos del azabache. Aun no entendía el significado de lo que soñaba, de esas imágenes de Chrona.

Solo sabía que era perfecta, a pesar de que su presencia solo se mostraba en sus pesadillas.

Él no tenía sueños, ¿en qué pensaba? Jamás tuvo sueños. Solo pesadillas.

Chrona era su perfecta pesadilla.

Una pesadilla demasiado brillante. Era su luz, una luz tan enfermiza.

Una luz que lo guiaba a unas verdades que jamás quiso descubrir.

¿Quién era Chrona? Era una bruja. Pero existía algo más que eso. Ella no era solo una bruja del montón.

¿Quién era Chrona? La niña que encontró en un sucio callejón y la llevó a su hogar.

¿Quién era Chrona?

Era la chica de sus pesadillas que le estaba llevando a descubrir una verdad que jamás tuvo intención de averiguar.

 **¿Quién era Death the Kid?**

 _ **¿Quién era él?**_

Era un cazador. El hijo de la familia más prestigiosa, los Death. Futuro líder de los cazadores, quien exterminaría la maldad del mundo. Quien acabaría con las brujas que solo buscan el caos. Y pondría un orden en ese mundo caótico.

Que radical sonaba eso.

Pero acabar con las brujas era acabar con Chrona. No era lo que buscaba.

No podía redimir a Chrona, de pues de todo, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer la redención de un cazador? Nada.

No hizo nada mal, entonces no tendría sentido el que sea perdonada. Era una bruja que no hacía daño, no existía algo que perdonar ahí.

No había maldad que perdonar.

Chrona abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos cálidos ámbares. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa por la cercanía, y bajo la vista, causando que Kid sonriera.

Tan preciosa, tan perfecta. Ella era todo.

Era un sueño y una pesadilla. Era la encarnación del caos y el orden. Hacía estragos en él, y a la vez lo completaba como persona.

¿Quién era Kid?

Era un chiquillo que estaba experimentando lo que es el amor, a pesar de que jamás fue amado.

Era un niño en un mundo extraño, cimentado por la injusta y las mentiras.

Era un asesino de brujas.

Él no quería poner el orden en el mundo a partir del asesinato.

 _¿La maldad se extermina con maldad?_

No estaba seguro de ello.

Una de sus manos buscó la de Chrona, entrelazando los dedos y entregándole la calma a sus instintos asesinos. Era la presa ahora, sus pensamientos eran devorados por la presencia de la bruja.

Ese instinto que le pedía matar también le decía que debía morir.

Estaba muriendo en los brazos de ella.

Y se sentía malditamente bien.

* * *

 **L** os pasillos de ese lugar eran muy distintos a como lo sería en un hospital.

Las paredes eran grises y no estaba del todo seguro si lo habían pintado de ese color o era el cemento. El piso se veía sucio, como si no lo limpiaran desde días. Era estrecho y poco iluminado, dándole un aspeo lúgubre.

Sin embargo, Chrona se sentía como en casa en ese lugar tan sombrío.

Kid, por su parte, trataba de no mirar el suelo. Era tan cochino que le daba escalofríos. Habían algunas cosas tiradas, como envoltorios de dulces o algún que otro juguete. Prefería quedar ciego a seguir viendo ese desorden.

Se dirigían a…bueno, no lo sabía. Chrona todo este tiempo le estaba guiando y no respondía todas sus preguntas. Le incomodaba un poco eso, pero había puesto toda su confianza en ella. Y ella también lo había hecho en él.

Lo poco que le dijo era que querían hablar con él de algo importante.

— Este pasillo es muy largo…

— Lo sé, pero ya estamos por llegar.

Kid hizo un mohín impaciente.

— Uh…Oye…—Chrona llamó su atención, haciendo que la mirase. — ¿Nos hemos visto antes…?

—… Creo que sí.

Chrona sonrió levemente.

— Pero nunca nos hemos visto.

— ¿Y si quizá lo olvidamos?—Kid se detuvo, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Chrona. — ¿Por qué tenemos esta conversación en mitad de un pasillo?

— Se me ocurrió, eso es todo. —Chrona también se detuvo, juntando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos. — ¿Sabes? Siento como si alguna vez te hubiese visto… Pero es imposible.

— No creo que sea apropiado eso ahora—la voz del muchacho era en cierto modo, nerviosa. Si esas pesadillas eran ciertas, si la conocía por sus sueños, ¿qué implicaba eso? Tenía miedo el saber la respuesta— ¿No están esperan-

— Estuve encerrada en el calabozo de tu familia Kid, ¿cómo podría conocerte? ¿Has ido a verme alguna vez?

…

 _ **¿Qué?**_


	8. VII: Un sol en el cielo nublado

**ＶＩＩ: Ｕ** **ｎ ｓｏｌ ｅｎ ｅｌ ｃｉｅｌｏ ｎｕｂｌａｄｏ**

* * *

 _ **Negro**_ **.**

 _Oscuridad_.

 _Frío_.

 _Miedo_.

 _Esas cuatro palabras atormentan la cabecita de la pequeña niña, quien en un rincón temblaba._

 _Su vestido negro estaba destrozado. En especial la parte del brazo, donde las mangas estaban completamente rasgadas. Su madre había enterrado sus negras uñas en su piel antes que la arrebataran bruscamente._

 _Cerró los ojitos, las voces susurrantes le asustaban, un pitido en su mente era más fuerte que el aullido de un lobo. Quería abrir sus ojos, y encontrarse con unos dorados que le producía un cosquilleo en la pancita, hasta su pecho, como un río tibio._

 _Pero eso solo pasaba en sus sueños. Donde una silueta borrosa le tomaba de la mano, besándole el dorso, sonriéndole como nadie en su vida lo había hecho. Era un hermoso paraíso._

 _Era como los príncipes que escuchó alguna vez. Bailaba con ella en sus fantasías, le sonreía, le besaba, le acariciaba como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana. Era ese rayito de sol que aparecía después de un cielo nublado. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como uno, espantando sus pesadillas, sus miedos, iluminando y deshaciendo la oscuridad que la rodea._

 _Pero cuando Chrona, de tan solo seis años, vuelve a abrir los ojos; es la puerta de hierro quien la recibe, con una rendijilla en la parte superior donde se filtra un poco de luz._

 _Y ella regresa a la realidad._

 _A la verdadera pesadilla._

* * *

 **L** as paredes eran de un tono carmín, los azulejos blancos y negros estaban acomodados de tal modo que se asemejaba a un tablero de ajedrez, en los cuales la luz de la ostentosa lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo se reflejaba, y a la vez iluminaba la habitación. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una pequeña mesita de vidrio, y alrededor de esta se posicionaban unos sillones negros de terciopelo.

Kid se sentaba en uno de esos, al lado de Chrona. En todo lo que resto del camino no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Frente a ellos, había otro grupo personas más, mirando fijamente al azabache, quien se negaba a apartar la mirada de los contrarios.

Estaba seguro que, si no estuviera tan incomodo en ese lugar, hubiera estado admirando la manera ordenada en que la habitación estaba arreglada.

El primero en hablar no fue Kid, sino el hombre frente a ellos, rompiendo ese silencio tan congelante como hielo y duro cual diamante.

— Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Kid. —dijo con toda tranquilidad el mayor, para luego dar una calada a su cigarrillo. — Aunque de una forma poco convencional.

El Death entrecerró los ojos, pensando con ironía _¿Poco convencional?_

— Maka ya te habrá dicho, —sus ojos refugian tras las gafas— sobre Asura.

Él se removió incómodo, un dolor en el pecho comenzaba a aflorar.

— Antes de que te hagas ideas. —Se incorporó. Mentalmente, Kid se pregunto cuántos años tenía. A menos que haya nacido con ese cabello gris. — Tu padre no te abandonó.

Exhalo e inhalo, sus ojos dorados siguieron los pasos del desconocido. Tanto misterio lo comía desde dentro, de su corazón hasta su piel, rasgándole y produciéndole mayor incertidumbre.

— ¿Quién es usted? —se atreve a preguntar el cazador. Quería buscar apoyo en Chrona, pero tenía temor.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo tan cerca, y nunca lo notó.

Se sentía tan ingenuo, tan idiota. Había pasado muchas cosas por alto, ignorando hechos tan obvios. Nunca cuestionó quiénes estaban en los calabozos, jamás prestó atención a lo que su padre hacia. Siempre él estuvo evadiéndolo y jamás se atrevió a encararlo.

Que estúpido.

— Stein. —Ya estaba frente suyo, sus ojos chocan, unas miradas que buscaban rebajar al otro. Kid recordó lo receloso que los cazadores eran con otros cuando recién se conocían.

Como si fueran animales, más salvajes, más irracionales.

A su mente viene un viejo recuerdo, cuando conoció a un cazador de su edad, una época donde sus instintos asesinos recién comenzaban a aflorar.

Ese día durmió en el hospital.

— Un gusto, Stein. —contesta con cierta acidez en su tono de voz, y una fingida cortesía. _ **—**_ ¿Y dónde está mi...padre?—pronunciar lo último se le hace difícil, sentía que tan sólo decirlo su garganta se cerraba. — ¿Por qué...?

— Asura lo tenía amenazado. —responde rápidamente, regresando al asiento de terciopelo. A su lado se sentaba una mujer rubia y esbelta, ella toma la mano del tal Stein. Supone que deben ser pareja. — Te mataría si no le cedía el puesto como líder de los cazadores. Y sobre donde está, eso no puedo decírtelo, por ahora.

— ¿Cómo que no?—frunce el ceño, taladrando con la mirada al hombre frente a él.

— Por ahora. —dijo Stein, masticando las palabras con dureza.

Kid bajó la mirada, sus ojos fijos en el suelo de ajedrez.

— Podía haberme llevado con él...—masculla, sus manos se cierran en puños.

¿Cuánto había sufrido con su supuesto padre? ¿Alguien compensaría todos esos años donde su infancia fue destruida hasta no quedar nada?

— Asura no te soltaría, Kid. Eres un peligro para él. —habla esta vez la rubia, la mujer con el parche. Ella sonríe tristemente. — Así como lo es Chrona.

Las miradas se clavan en la nombrada, Kid la observa de reojo. Ella se remueve en su sitio, jugando con sus dedos. Su cabello desordenado cubre su rostro, siendo imposible para el azabache mirar sus pálidos ojos.

— Cada cierta cantidad de años, un alma es elegida para reencarnar. A veces ocurre al instante de su muerte. Otras veces, sucede luego de más de un siglo. —empieza nuevamente el tal Stein, recostado tan tranquilo e impasible en el sofá negro. — ¿No es así?

— Eso lo deciden los _**Maestros del Destino**_. —acota el muchacho, recordando todo lo esencial que le enseñaron para ser un buen cazador. — Pero estás almas son más fuertes, y mientras más renazcan, más poder tendrán. —no entiende a que viene eso, no le encontraba sentido, mucho menos en que se relacionaba con que lo hayan abandonado.

— Cómo inmortales...—comenta la pequeña Chrona— Así nacieron los Maestros.

Un nuevo silencio, que en esa ocasión ninguno quiere interrumpir. Los dos adultos buscan las palabras exactas para poder explicarle lo siguiente.

Stein suspira, inclinándose, tirando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo para apagarlo. El aroma a tabaco lo rodeaba.

— A ellos se les ocurrió elegir a dos más. —retoma la palabra, tranquilo. Era una máscara para ocultarlo preocupado que se encontraba en el fondo. — Las almas son elegidas al azar, pero ahora ellos escogieron... porque una se les escapó.

Chrona juega con los volados de su falda, sus ojitos como el cielo nublado están perdidos. Ella conocía parte de la verdad, una pequeña.

En su mente regresan las imágenes de cuando fue capturada, de cuando su madre la abandonó para que no la ataquen y salvar su pellejo. Recuerda el apestoso olor de las celdas, los grilletes enganchados a sus pequeñas manos y tobillos.

Recuerda las conversaciones de los guardias, de esos cazadores que tanto miedo le daban. Cuando oyó que ella era una reencarnada, una de las almas elegidas por los _Maestros del Destino._

— _Un alma contaminada que destruirá el orden del mundo._ Eso fue lo que ellos dijeron. —vuelve a hablar la rubia. Más tarde se enteraría que su nombre era Marie. — El mensaje no llegó a muchos. Los que lo escucharon se dedicaron a buscar, sin saber que también lo había oído quién era el alma.

Kid sonrió, sarcástico.

— Se equivocan mucho, ¿no?

— Ellos no son tan perfectos como se cree. En especial los más jóvenes. —dice Stein. Él no soltaba la mano de su acompañante. El Death puede distinguir el tenue brillo de un anillo. — Para rectificar su error, decidieron que lo mejor era elegir a dos más. Ahí entras tú, y Chrona, por su puesto.

El menor lo observa, estupefacto, con las cejas alzadas y la sorpresa en la mirada.

— No sabemos con seguridad que están planeando los Maestros, pero ustedes tienen que detener a... bueno, esa alma tiene nombre. Ha hecho atrocidades, que si te lo hubiera dicho, lo hubieras detenido ¿no es así? No creo que dejarías que ocurra una injusticia cuando sabes que puedes corregirlo.

Kid quiere interrumpir, no tiene ganas de escuchar lo que ya es una verdad para él.

Se preguntaba que tanto esos dos lo conocían para hablarle de esa forma, como si supieran todo sobre él.

Sabía cómo era, era cierto. Jamás dejaría que su "padre" haga tal atrocidad, que asesine inocentes sin sentido.

Eso explicaba tanto. En su mente ya ataba cabos. Con razón lo tenía tan cerca, y a la vez no. Con razón lo criaban otros, diciéndole lo maravillosos que era su padre. Y él cayendo tontamente en esas falsedades.

— Y esa alma es Asura.

Muerde su labio inferior, Death the Kid tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

 **L** os mayores habían dejado la sala.

Death sigue con la mirada a Chrona, quien se sienta ahora frente a él. Le prometió decirle que sucedió en su inconsciencia, por eso los otros no le había dicho nada.

Chrona, ahora frente a él, está con las piernitas bien juntas, las manos sobre el regazo, jugueteando con la falda. Suspira, angustiada, agotada.

Eran unos niños.

No debían pasar por todo eso.

Se pasa la lengua por detrás de los dientes, jugueteando, alza la mirada. Un cielo pálido choca con unos ojos como el sol.

— Yo... uh...—la niña balbucea sin saber por dónde comenzar, con el corazoncito acelerado. Nervios, se le notaban a distancia.

Él recuerda la conversación en el pasillo, lo estaba atosigando hasta ese momento.

— Chrona. —siente su voz extraña, pronunciar su nombre le produce unas sensaciones indescriptibles. — Antes... Ah... —toma aire, la garganta le apretaba. — Lo lamento.

Directo, sin rodeos. Kid no tendía a darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Ella lo mira, confundida, con esa carita de ángel que le dan ganas de besar y arrancarle sonrisas.

— Si... Si hubiera sabido dónde estabas, yo te hubiera sacado. —confiesa. Chrona siente una cuchilla al ver sus ojos tan brillantes de _esa_ forma.

 _Tristes, enojados, turbios._

— Pero los hubiera no existen, ¿no es así? —Chrona muerde su labio inferior, no quería que siguiera.

— Detente. —ruega ella, con voz entrecortada. Kid deja ir un suspiro, estaba cansado también. — No es tu culpa, Kid. No lo sabias... Nadie lo sabía.

Ella intenta sonreír.

No puede.

 _No puede._

 _ **Quiere paz.**_

Kid guarda silencio, aquel malestar de culpa no se va en ningún momento.

— Prometí decírtelo, ¿te acuerdas? —cambia el tema, dudosa. Aunque el alivio la aborda cuando ve que la expresión en el chico frente a ella se transforma. — Dormiste mucho... —dice divertida, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Death the Kid se pregunta si acaso no puede ser más hermosa.

* * *

 _Lloró. Lloró amargamente, tirando de la ropa con sus dedos. Intentaba moverlo, era inútil. La imagen del metal atravesándole era demasiado desgarradora y horrorosa._

 _Quiere regresar en el tiempo y arreglar todo eso, quiere haber sabido lo que ocurriría y evitarlo._

 _No obstante, lo único que podía hacer era detenerlo. Aún no había practicado lo suficiente su magia para lograr tal hazaña._

 _Mordió sus labios, hasta casi romperlos, dejándolos blancos por la presión. Sollozaba, de vez en cuando lo llamaba por su nombre, con la voz despedazada._

 _Cerró los ojos, rendida, echándose a su lado. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, y al frotarse con los puños solo hizo que se tiñeran de un rojo a causa de la sangre de Kid._

 _Estuvo tan distraída que no notó cuando la ayuda llegó._

 _Unas siluetas entraron sigilosas. Ellos también podía traspasar la barrera mágica que poseía el edifico._

 _Al escuchar los pasos cerca a ella, elevó la cabeza. Sus labios se deformaron en una extraña sonrisa desesperada, ansiosa. Sus ojos chocaron con unos conocidos verdes._

— _Maka...—la voz ronca de tanto llorar le formó un nudo en la garganta a la rubia._

— _Ya estamos aquí, Chrona... —dijo susurrante, agachándose a su altura y acariciando cariñosamente los cabellos de la niña— Alejémonos, deja al resto ayudarle._

 _Ella asintió, no sin dar una última mirada a Kid._

 _ **Spartoi**_ _, ese era el nombre de la única organización en la que los cazadores y brujas cooperan. A la cual tanto Chrona como Maka pertenecían._

 _Estaban a unos metros, por una pequeña ventana la luz de la luna se filtraba, iluminándolas._

— _¿Estas herida? —la voz de Maka le da un mal presagio. En especial, ahora que podía verla claramente, notaba los moretones y raspones en su rostro._

— _¿Q-qué paso? —balbuceó, ignorando por completo la pregunta hecha._

— _¿Estas herida? —insistió, posando sus manos en los hombros de la contraria._

— _N-no...No mucho. —Responde finalmente. — ¿Maka? —nota la mirada triste, deshaciéndose, desmoronarse poco a poco. — ¿Maka?—vuelve a llamarle. Ella ya no responde._

 _Tarda segundos, que se le hacen eternos. La cazadora hace presión en los hombros de la brujita, enterrando suavemente sus dedos._

 _Un sollozo la descompone._

— _M-ma...—la de ojos verdes agacha la cabeza, hacia el piso. Unas pequeñas gotas caen a este. Está llorando. — Mataron a Soul... y..._

 _ **¿Y?**_

 _Chrona no sabe cómo reaccionar, su corazón late desesperado. No le gustaba esa Maka. Prefería a la fuerte, a la que el coraje le rebosaba tanto que a veces creía que debía llamarlo estupidez._

 _La prefería antes de ver a la versión débil. A la rota._

 _ **No le gustaba verse a sí misma en Maka.**_

 _ **Porque Maka era todo lo que le gustaría ser.**_

 _Ser fuerte._

 _ **¿Y?**_

— _Los cazadores...se llevaron a tu hermano._

 _¿Dónde estaba su sol para disipar la neblina de su vida ahora?_

* * *

Kid escuchó el relato atentamente, ya entendiendo el comportamiento de la Albarn.

Se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia el frente, dirigiéndose a Chrona, quien mantenía la mirada baja.

Había sido transportado de ese edificio hacia donde se encontraba ahora, que al parecer, era una de las tantas bases secretas de Spartoi.

Se sentó al lado de ella, sin mirarla. Sus dedos tamborilearon en el terciopelo, y luego buscaron las manos de la bruja. Ella correspondió el gesto, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, sosteniendo su mano.

Kid le recordaba al príncipe de sus sueños, cuando las ilusiones recién afloraban.

Sus miradas quedaron perdidas en la nada, en algún punto vacío de la habitación. No querían pensar, no querían preocuparse más.

Dolía.

Para ambos todo lo que sucedía solo les provocaba más dolor.

* * *

 _ **Cinco días.**_

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Las paredes eran grises o blancas, a veces de un tono carmín.

Era bastante curioso, y un dolor de cabeza para los miembros de Spartoi. Aguantarlo ordenando todo lo que había en ese lugar los desesperaba.

Más de una vez había recibido un manotazo por parte de Maka, o un gruñido de Stein.

De todas formas, no le importaba mucho. Además, no tenía mucho que hacer en ese lugar. Le gustaría ayudar pero no entendía si quiera como operaban.

Y tampoco es como si ellos le hubieran dicho algo sobre qué hacer.

Cuando se aburría de dar vueltas, regresaba a su habitación. Un cuarto bastante lúgubre. Maka dijo que no veían necesario abarrotarlo de objetos innecesarios. Suficiente con una cama y luz.

Al lado de su dormitorio, se encontraba el de Chrona. Cuando era noche, ella se colaba a su cama, y se quedaban conversando hasta caer dormidos.

Más de una vez los descubrió Maka, alegando que era un pervertido por dormir junto a ella.

Otras veces era él quien iba a su cuarto.

Pero es que permanecer lejos los martirizaba a ambos.

Fue un martes, Stein los llamó. Por lo que pudo entender, Stein y Marie -quién le agradó de inmediato- eran los que mandaban en ese lugar.

Despertó con un bostezo. Otra vez se quedó hablando con Chrona hasta eso de las cinco, y al final cayeron rendidos en los brazos del contrario.

Algún día le invitaría espagueti a la niña, que según le dijo, era su platillo favorito.

Y otra vez estaban en esa sala, sentados frente a aquel hombre. Chrona vestía una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande. La razón era simple, era la camisa de Kid.

En cambio, el chico solo llevaba una playera color roja, unas calaveras blancas adornaban en las mangas. Le habían prestado ropa por supuesto. Su camisa, ya limpia y arreglada -cortesía de las brujas-, se la había cedido a alguien más.

— Hoy no dormirán aquí. —El cazador se pasó la mano por los cabellos grises. — El plan al principio era enviar a Chrona y Ragnarok fuera de Death City, pero dada las circunstancias...

Chrona asiente, ya asimilando esa información.

— ¿Cómo saldremos? — interroga Kid.

— Por ningún medio de trasporte no, por supuesto. Demoraría y serían fáciles de capturar.

Vuelven a asentir.

— Serán teletransportados. Uno de nuestros pocos brujos está especializado en ello. Es el mismo que te trajo hasta aquí esa noche.

— ¿No será un problema si los cazadores detectan la magia? —recuestiona Kid, recordando como su especia era susceptible al uso de esa misma cuando estaba cerca.

— No te preocupes. Su magia es imperceptible para los cazadores y brujas. Ahora... —se incorporó, caminando hacia la puerta. — síganme.

* * *

 **A** penas lo vio, le cayó de la patada.

— ¡Ya era que alguien como yo entre en acción! —Su risa estridente lo estaba estresando. — Hey, tú.

Kid le dedicó una mirada fastidiada.

— ¿Sí?

— Deberías estar agradecido que te ayude, viejo. —sonreía ampliamente el de piel tostada. Kid supuso que el chico era de alguna parte de Asia por sus rasgos, o quizá solo tenía parientes de ahí. — ¿O no es así, Chrona? —un brazo rodeó a la pequeña bruja.

— S-supongo...—casi chilla del susto, pálida. — U-uh, Black...—tartamudea intentando inútilmente apartarse de los fuertes brazos del joven brujo.

A Kid le palpita un parpado al verlos.

— ¡Quita tus manos de ella, mono de circo! —salta sobre él, queriendo apartarle.

— ¡¿A quién le dices mono, cazador de cuarta?!—ruge el otro, desafiante.

— ¡A ti! ¡Imbécil! ¡Aparta!

Black Star entiende, por primera vez en su existencia, al instante.

Sus cejas se alzan, su expresión daba a entender que había descubierto algo totalmente nuevo.

 _Celos._

 _Ese chico frente a él estaba celoso._

¿Desde cuándo la tímida de Chrona tenía novio?

— ¿Te ligaste a ese rayitas, Chrona? —dice parpadeando rápidamente, claramente sorprendido. No podía creer que la menor tenga mejor suerte en el amor que él.

Chrona se puso roja al instante, comenzando a tartamudear palabras inentendibles, tratando de explicarse.

Pero no espera caer de espalda, cuando Kid se vuelve a abalanzar hacia el chico de cabello celeste, tirándolo al suelo, haciéndole una llave.

— La asustas, estúpido. — bufa el cazador, haciendo denotar esa rivalidad que existe por naturaleza entre ambas especies.

Black Star enfurece, y Kid no puede explicar que pasó exactamente para terminar en el piso, con el pie del brujo en su pecho, presionando. Creía que los brujos eran más tranquilos.

Pero Black Star no era uno de esos brujos.

— ¡¿Ahora quién está abajo, ra- — su voz es cortada, el chico estrella cae, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Dejen de pelear, maldita sea!— exclama como regaño Maka, hastiada. Había golpeado con un grueso libro la cabeza de Black. — Tanto escándalo, joder...

Chrona ríe, a pesar de estar adolorida por caer de esa forma tan brusca.

* * *

 **L** os preparativos ya estaban listos mientras ellos dos se encontraban peleando.

 _O h_ _aciendo el tonto, como dijo la cazadora._

Un círculo negro se dibujaba en el centro de una sala gris, iluminada por candelabros. Este tenía letras extrañas. El idioma de las brujas, dedujo Kid.

Las palabras formaban una especie de extraña estrella, el centro era el único libre de trazos.

Black Star, como se presentó después de gritarle a Mala que era una loca despiadada por atacarle sin aviso, se sentó al rededor del círculo.

— Vamos. — dijo Chrona, sonriendo cálidamente a Kid. Él la siguió al centro del círculo.

Se optó por no decirles donde se quedarían. Los únicos que sabían eran Stein, Marie, y obviamente, Black Star. Se decidió eso para que la información no pasé a manos enemigas. Como sucedió la primera vez que lo intentaron, con Chrona.

 _Aún no sabían quién era el traidor_.

Black comenzó un cántico en un idioma antiguo. Un aura pesada se creó en la habitación, mientras una estela negra rodeaba el círculo.

Del cuerpo del brujo, unas figuras oscuras se desprendían, uniéndose con los dibujos en el suelo. En su piel no tardó en aparecer líneas negras y detalladas.

Alzó la voz, el círculo comenzó a brillar con Kid y Chrona en el centro. Los ojos del brujo estaban cerrados por completo, mostrando así su concentración.

Una luz cegadora se expandió cuando estaba por acabar el hechizo, Kid tomó la mano de la bruja, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Luego la luz los engulló.

* * *

 **L** a escoba levanta el polvo de esa casona vieja, pero que a pesar de ello se mantenía. Mira los muebles ya desgastados, cuya aura de antigüedad era notable. Volvió su mirada a piso de madera, ya no tan reluciente como debió serlo en sus primeros días de eso, antes que siquiera una suela se posara sobre estas.

Siguió barriendo, sin levantar la vista, sus dedos estabas con ampollas por culpa de las astillas de esa escoba de madera.

Podía regenerarse, sí. Sin embargo, abusar de ese poder lo agotaba.

Se acerca a la escalera, era una casona de dos pisos. Mira hacia arriba, despegando sus ojos ámbares del suelo ya no tan empolvado. Chrona descansaba en la habitación de allá.

Creyó que Chrona estaba molesta, pero solo era dolor. Estaba dolida porque él jamás notó su presencia cuando estuvieron tan cerca.

La culpabilidad no se le iba a ir tan fácil, si tan solo hubiera preguntado un poco más.

Indagar no le costaba nada.

¿O sí?

 _Bueno, quizá podrían haberlo asesinado por preguntar de más_.

Negó con la cabeza, dando la espalda a la escalera para continuar barriendo.

Chrona estaba agotada por el viaje, por lo que sabía de las brujas, ellas se cansaban cuando eran transportadas de un lugar a otro. No importaba si ellas o alguien más hacia el hechizo. Lo mismo con los brujos, aunque estos eran más resistentes y menor destructivos.

La luz deslumbrante del sol traspasa las ventanas, al rededor de la casa había puro pasto, y en algunas zonas se veía tierra seca.

Por el clima, Kid supuso que no estaba tan lejos de Death City. Tenía sentido, transportar era una magia altamente poderosa, ya llevarlo a otra ciudad era tremenda hazaña.

Probablemente seguían en Nevada, quién sabe. Se sorprendería si acaso estuviera en Texas, y aún más si es que se encontraban fuera de Estados Unidos o el continente.

Del planeta no lo cree...

 _Oh, ya estaba divagando de nuevo._

Se quedó mirando una de las paredes de madera, unos cuadros de paisajes rurales lo adoraban. Y pasando la escoba, quitó el rastro de polvo, con cuidado de no tirar ningún cuadro que él ya arregló de tal manera que se vea perfectamente simétrico.

Entonces se percata de una araña que colgaba del techo, y él no tardó en aplastarla con las gruesas cerdas.

Luego apoyó sus manos en el palo de escoba, con el mentón sobre estas, resoplando.

Estos últimos días habían sido los más emocionantes que jamás tuvo. Más interesantes que esas misiones de cacería, de las cuales ahora se sentía mal.

Incluso podría decir que le agradó pelear con ese brujo tan molesto. Le gustaría verlo nuevamente si es posible. No era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

Se sentía vivo por primera vez.

La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la espalda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **pollo**

 **.**

 **polla**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora pastelosa (¿**

 **Un poco tarde la actualización, pero me encontraba revisando los errores ortográficos -que espero no haya...uy-**

 **En los próximos capítulos trataré de profundizar aún más en este par~ (ojeo ojeadamente a kid y chronita) Recuerden que Kid no está del todo enamorado de Chrona, y viceversa. A pesar de que sí parece huehue**

 **Oh, estaba haciendo un song fic (ya publicado en wattpad) llamado " Los vagabundos de la tierra prometida". De Soul Eater, obviamente. **

_**El summary del asco (?):**_

 _❝La vida de ellos no siempre fue tan desastrosa, pero tampoco tenían una justificación para acabar de esa forma._

 _¿Cómo unos niños terminaron volviéndose una de las mafias más peligrosas de Estados Unidos?_

 _He aquí la historia de ellos.❞_

 **¿Quieren ver a una Maka un poco chiflada y tensión amorosa entre cierto albino y la rubita? ¿Un Kid bastante _homo_? ¿A Black Star siendo... _Black Star_? (?)**

 **Pues ahí lo tienen(?¿**

* * *

 **¡OH OH OH! ¿Alguien del fandom de Hetalia? :0**

 **Estoy escribiendo un EcuPe en este mismo universo (que publicaré una vez acabé el fanfic... que va a ser largo ;3)**

* * *

 **Sin más me despido. Sa(ndalia) yo na ra~**


	9. VIII: Efímero verano de octubre

**ＶＩＩＩ: Ｅ** **ｆíｍｅｒｏ ｖｅｒａｎｏ ｄｅ ｏｃｔｕｂｒｅ**

* * *

 **U** n silencio abrumador inundó la estancia.

Y Chrona gritó al ver que Kid se mutilaba el dedo por segunda vez en el día.

El cazador maldijo en voz baja, tomando un trapo de la cocina y poniéndolo desesperadamente sobre la herida abierta, evitando que siguiera sangrando. Con rapidez, la sangre tiñó de carmín la tela.

En cambio, la pobre niña iba de un lado a otro buscando vendas, gasa y alcohol. Aunque la verdad, no tenía idea de que hacer luego. Desordenó uno de los cajones de la sala, sacando los materiales y regresando a la cocina. Intentaba no tropezar con sus propios pies. Era un poco torpe cuando estaba angustiada.

Kid la esperaba en la puerta, con el trapito, que normalmente usaba para secar los platos, cubriéndole la mano. Gotas de sangre caían en el suelo que ayer se esforzó en limpiar. Prefería no mirar o se desesperaría.

Agradeció a la menor, quien dejaba las cosas sobre una mesa en la cocina. Ella arrugó la nariz cuando Kid apartó la tela. Hasta el hueso se había partido.

Soltando maldiciones, envolvió la herida abierta con la gasa. Dolía a horrores; sin embargo, la costumbre a ser lastimado de millonésimas maneras distintas le hacía ese terrible dolor más soportable.

No era nada comparado a cuando lo destrozaban hasta dejarlo hecho una masa de carne, mientras esperaban a que su cuerpo comenzará a regenerarse por sí solo.

Prácticamente nada lo podía matar.

 _A menos que..._

Rápidamente Kid eliminó la idea, no debía siquiera ocurrírsele algo así.

Con un par de imperdibles que Chrona trajo después terminó de enrollar la gaza alrededor de su dedo. Torció los labios disgustado si tan solo hubiera sido el del medio...

Y en las dos manos.

— ¿Kid? ¿E-estás bien? —La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos -nada sanos-, y no tardó en dirigirle la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido. — Te ves extraño...

¿Y cómo no? Tenía una cara de enfado total. En la mañana había sido el meñique y ahora el índice. Lo peor es que eran de la misma mano.

Chrona lo observó nerviosa, llevando su mano izquierda a su antebrazo derecho, encogiéndose en su sitio.

— Uhmm...—el cazador hizo un mohín, percatándose de la incomodidad de la chica. — Sí...—dijo finalmente, tratando de no mirar su mano. — Estoy bien.

No estaba bien.

—Oh...

Ambos trataban de cocinar algo medianamente decente, lo que era realmente imposible para la chica quien estuvo gran parte de su vida en un calabozo, y para él, quien siempre tuvo alguien que le cocinase.

Cuando los dejaron en esa casona, parece que todos asumieron que sabían hacerlo. Sin embargo, eran un asco, hasta dejaron que el agua se evaporada en la tetera.

Kid alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que había acomodado para que quede perfectamente en el centro de la pared.

Eran las once de la mañana; y el sol, sofocante. No era necesario encender las luces de la casa, era suficiente con la que se colaba por la ventanas.

— Intentémoslo otra vez. —Kid cerró su puño señalando hacia arriba, con una sonrisa. La que luego se transformó en una mueca de dolor al recordar que sus dedos estaban destrozados. — ¡Joder!

— Ten cuidado...—Chrona tomó las manos del azabache, mirándole preocupada. — ¿Podemos intentarlo de una forma segura?

Las mejillas del cazador estaban del mismo color de las pequeñas florecitas rojas que se asomaban por la ventana.

— S-sí...

El cuchillo cortaba en trozos exactos el apio, elevándose y cayendo con una exactitud magnifica.

Chrona movía el utensilio con uno de sus dedos, usando su magia para hacerlo. Mientras, Kid leía la receta en un grueso libro, dándole las indicaciones a la chica. Chrona no sabía leer, así que no quedaba otra opción para él ello.

Por un instante, apartó la vista de las letras, sonriendo al verla tan concentrada.

Y ella lo notó mirándole de soslayo, sonriéndole de igual manera.

Existían varias cosas que volvían ese ínfimo momento algo especial.

Ambos siempre estuvieron solos. Uno de ellos era libre pero nadie se atrevió a acercársele, la otra vivió encerrada y nunca pudo tener amigos.

Ambos conocían la soledad, viviendo con ella durante años, adaptándose a esta. Eventualmente, convirtiéndose en su única amiga.

Conocían el dolor del abandono más que nadie.

Y un día, simplemente se encontraron, como si el destino, en una benevolente jugarreta, lo hubiese querido.

Y la calidez, por primera vez, inundó sus corazones. Una desbordante, e inigualable, como el calor del verano.

Aunque tan pronto como llegó, se iría.

Chrona desvió la mirada, y en sus ojos pálidos se reflejaron el calendario en la pared, era un veinticinco de octubre del 2015.

 _El verano ya estaba por finalizar._

* * *

 **L** a sopa les salió mejor de lo que esperaban.

Kid revolvió en su plato las verduras, acomodándolas nuevamente con la cuchara, de tal forma en que se la sopa se vea "simétrica". Su mano herida descansa sobre la mesa.

Chrona, por su lado, se limitaba a dar pequeños sorbos y tratar de que los fideos no caigan para que no salpiquen aun más la mesa.

¿Hacía falta decir que la joven bruja tenía poca práctica con los cubiertos?

Apartó nuevamente sus mechones rosas de su rostro, algún día debía cortarse ese flequillo molestoso. Pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Kid respecto a eso, seguramente a él le saldría mejor.

— No está tan mal...—comentó ella al rato, mirando que en su plato ya solo había caldo.

— Un poco salado, pero tienes razón. —apuntó el muchacho, observando tres trocitos de zanahoria que se encontraban en fila en el medio de la sopa. — No esperaba menos de nosotros.

Chrona rió dulcemente, con esa vocecita tan melodiosa y suave. Luego bajo la cabeza, con las manitos sobre el regazo.

— Me gusta estar aquí. —confesó, y luego alzó su mirada con indecisión. — Quiero quedarme así...

Kid dejó la cuchara dentro del plato, concentrando sus ojos ámbares en ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico.

— Me gusta estar contigo aquí. —continuó, y al darse cuenta de lo dicho, agregó apresuradamente. — ¡T-también con M-Maka y Black Star! —tartamudeó, roja de vergüenza.

El cazador clavó sus ojos en la sopa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con fuerza. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que estaba sonrojado.

Ninguno supo que decir luego. Kid no quería tocar su sopa, Chrona no podía huir a un rincón. Parecían como si los dos estuviesen tan nerviosos para siquiera moverse.

— Ah...—sus ojos barrieron el lugar en un rápido vistazo, buscando donde encasillar su vista y dejar de sentirse incomodo. — Yo... Pues...—sus dedos sobaron la madera de la mesa. —También me gusta estar contigo aquí. —soltó atropelladamente pero que de igual manera se oyó claro y entendible.

Chrona suspiró, con el rubor aún presente. Y luego tomó la cuchara, llevándose un poco del caldo a su boca.

— Se va a enfri-

— Aunque no sé si esto durará para siempre...—interrumpió sin querer el de ojos cálidos.

— Ah. —quedó con la cuchara en los labios, tragó un poco. En su rostro solo se pudo reflejar la decepción. Sus pálidos ojos se perdieron en el caldo, no quería oír eso.

— Lo siento —añade, tratando de rectificar su error. No quería meter la pata de ese modo, mucho menos verla triste.

— ¿Uh?

—No debí decirlo de ese modo. —Kid revolvió nuevamente su sopa. — Discúlpame, Chrona.

— Oh...no, está bien. —minimizó ella, cabizbaja. Dejó la cuchara a un lado, sus ojos se veían de un tono más opaco.

— Cuando acabe todo esto —Kid se incorporó, yendo hacia el otro lado de la mesa, al lado de la pequeña bruja. Posó sutilmente la mano en su hombro, captando su atención —, podemos estar así ¿No te parece? —sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, sus ojos se engancharon en los de Chrona, fundiéndose en ese cielo celeste repleto de nubes.

La muchachita alzó las cejas, entreabriendo los labios. Su palidez se tiñó de rosa. Se contagió con su sonrisa, elevando la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Sí! —había entusiasmo mal disimulado en su voz, el cual se fue degradando poco a poco. Kid notó eso, y no dudó en preguntarle qué sucedía. — Es que... ¿cuánto nos tomara? Lo de Asura —respondió. — Además, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Tenía un presentimiento...

Iba a costar mucho volver a estar así.

Y ese tal Asura... parecía que no se las dejaría fácil a ellos.

— No...No lo sé. —Suspiró Kid, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño — No dijeron nada sobre eso. —agrega, recordando todas las veces que evadían sus preguntas acerca de cualquier cosa. Alegando que era información que no le podían entregar a la ligera.

— Cierto... —resignada, Chrona negó con la cabeza.

— ¿A ti han dicho algo? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad, inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella, interesado. — Llevas más tiempo que yo.

— Nada...—volvió a negar, apartando la mirada del chico. — Es por seguridad. Incluso entre ellos mismos son recelosos en cuestión de revelar información. —aclaró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Kid se veía desconcertado por tal revelación. — ¿No deberían confiar entre ellos?—cuestionó, como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

— Sí, pero...—tomó aire, Chrona dudó al decir lo siguiente; no obstante, sabía que podría confiar en él. Sabía que no juzgaría tan rápido. —Se ha descubierto un traidor entre la organización. Fue...fue quién rebeló mi paradero.

Sorpresa y enojo se mezclaban en las facciones del Death. Su mano libre se cerró en un puño, mientras bufaba fastidiado.

— Y tú aun así confías en ellos. —aparta su mano de ella, cruzándose de brazos, mirándole con reproche. Pero es que no podía pasar por alto algo así. Si supiera quién fue, él no dudaría en destrozarlo.

Ah, esos instintos asesinos de cazador lo estaban consumiendo otra vez.

— Lo hago, Kid. —dijo firmemente la menor, frunciendo el ceño y enfrentándole. Un brillo celestino centelló en sus ojos pálidos. Quizá creyó mal.

Spartoi la rescató de esa cárcel. La mano de Maka fue la primera en extenderse hacia ella, ofreciéndole lo impagable: libertad.

Y Chrona no dudó en tomar la suya.

Le dieron una oportunidad de seguir viva, y por un error, no perdería la confianza en ellos.

Ninguno despegó la mirada del otro. Kid se ahogó la sorpresa al verla reaccionar de tal manera; sin embargo, era consciente que Chrona no tendría esa faceta de niña tímida y carita afable para siempre.

 _Mátalo._

Una vocecita rasposa, susurrante y seductora se colaba por los oídos de ambos.

 _Acabalo._

Kid la escuchaba claramente, manteniéndose estoico ante eso. Con el paso del tiempo, había logrado controlar ese lado suyo que despertó a temprana edad.

 _Lo que no sabía, es que en Chrona, recién se presentaba._

Él ablandó su gesto, y acarició la cabeza de la chica. La bruja se sobresaltó, sorprendida y confundida. Su mente estaba ida, las voces se acumularon en ella, pero cuando Kid enredó sus dedos en los mechones rosas, estas se disiparon por completo.

— Entonces yo también lo haré. —pudo distinguir la resignación en su voz. El chico no deseaba pelear por algo como ello ahora. —Pero si vuelve a pasar algo así...

— Está bien. —cerró lentamente sus ojos, las caricias en su cabeza la relajaban tanto...

 _Al instante se separaron._

Ella, roja a más no poder. Él, parecía que la sangre prefería estar en su cabeza que en otro lado. Rieron algo abochornados, evitando hacer contacto visual.

Sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal.

Chrona alzó la mirada, intentando dejar esa risa, quedando atrapada en esa hermosa sonrisa que el chico poseía. Su piel pálida hacía resaltar aún más su sonrojo, al igual que sus mechones negros que caían cual cascadas por su frente.

Su mirada bajó lentamente, hasta los labios de Kid.

 _La imagen fugaz de un delicado beso en su dorso, y otro más cerca a sus labios apareció en su mente._

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo aún más vivo.

 _Oh, no._

Se incorporó rápidamente, y a paso veloz, Chrona sostuvo el plato con ambas manos y fue hacía la cocina.

— ¡Y-ya t-terminé mi pla-plato!—casi se muerde al hablar, por poco y choca con su propia silla, pero finalmente ya estaba fuera.

Death the Kid no pensaba en otra cosa que en que bicho le habría picado.

* * *

 **C** uando la noche cayó, ambos descansaban fuera de la casa.

Sentados al lado del otro, en la escalera de entrada hacía la puerta, el firmamento libre de contaminación se reflejaban en sus ojos. Y por ende, el brillo de las infinitas estrellas también.

Chrona apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, la paz reinaba solemne a su alrededor.

— Kid...—llama ella, recordando una de las tantas pregunta que se olido hacer durante su estadía en la base de Spartoi.

— ¿Sí?

Él desvió su vista del cielo, para clavarla en la niña.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Maka? —preguntó con curiosidad. Sus dedos juguetearon con los del contrario. Había veces en que ambos olvidaban la vergüenza, y ésta era una de esas.

— Ah, ella... —frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentado recordar. — Desde hace mucho. Venía a mi casa a menudo, con su padre. Maka paraba en la biblioteca mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hablas del señor Albarn? —alzaba las cejas. Su cabello ya no le estorbaba ya que una diadema negra sujetaba sus mechones.

— ¿Lo conoces? — ella asintió, y volvió su vista al vasto cielo.

— Él y Maka me sacaron de ahí... —dice bajito la niña, cerrando sus ojos. — ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? —la miró sin comprender, ella susurro entre risas: "Qué de donde lo conoces". — Ah, era su aprendiz.

La pequeña acomodó mejor su cabeza, suspirando ante la cercanía.

— También lo era ese otro chico, Soul. Pero nunca practicábamos juntos. Además...—con su brazo rodeó el cuerpo de la menor, quien sonrió al sentir sus dedos rozarle. — prefería molestar a Maka. La llamaba rata de biblioteca, y Spirit se enojaba con él por eso. Maka no le prestaba mucha atención...—medito, sin dejar de mirar a la niña. — Es una pena... lo de Soul.

Chrona escondió su rostro en el brazo ajeno.

— Lo sé. Pero los Maestros del Destino le darán una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Lo sé. —murmuró esperanzada, recordar como el albino no toleraba el que ella sea tan...depresiva.

Al principio era de esa forma, tan pesimista y asustadiza. El mundo era una sorpresa para ella. La amabilidad que le regalaban no era normal, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a ser maltratada.

Sin embargo, cambió un poco. Para bien, y Maka estaría orgullosa de esa actitud que tomaba.

— Yo también lo espero...

La noche los acompañó hasta que decidieron entrar. Kid dio una última mirada a las estrellas, dibujando constelaciones inventadas.

Luego siguió a Chrona hacia el cuarto, quedando dormido a su lado.

Eran recién las tres de la madrugada.

* * *

 **M** adrugar nunca fue lo suyo.

Pero ahí estaba, maldiciendo y con cara de sueño. Caminando con paso pesado hacía el baño. Se tallaba los ojos, con una mueca de molestia plantada en la cara.

Abrió la puerta del baño, y avanzó hacia la luz que provenía del inodoro, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la difusa imagen.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees para llamarme a esta jodida hora del demonio? —masculla Black Star, con las manos apoyadas en el asiento del retrete. — ¿Acaso el cambio de hora te afecta? Maldita sea, oxigenada... Sé que me necesitan pero un poco de consideración no está mal.

— ¡Liz, tarado! —la proyección de la silueta se veía furiosa. — Definitivamente tienes sueño. —La voz femenina sonaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto, como un pitido agudo y trastornarte. — Mira que rechazar un pedido de ayuda así...

— Al punto, joder. —casi grita el brujo, metiendo su cabeza en el inodoro.

— Ya, uhg... —la rubia arruga el ceño y la nariz. Luego se mira las uñas, en un fingido desinterés. — encontramos a Ragnarok y Tsubaki.

El sueño se le fue al instante.

Un grito de alegría, de júbilo, se escucho provenir de su pieza, despertando a los que dormían al lado. Pero como estos estaban acostumbrados a los gritos del Star –incluso en la madrugada– optaron por seguir durmiendo.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —chilla el brujo, su cabello estaba mojado a ese punto. — ¡Oxigenada!

— ¡Liz!

— ¡Lo que sea!

Si pudiera, Liz habría golpeado su rostro.

—- Estamos en Liverpool. —contestó rápidamente. Por un instante, ella desvió la mirada hacia atrás. — Black, no me queda mucho tiempo. Ellos están bajo tierra. Uno de los cazadores, Giriko, nos lo dijo. Debajo de un río creo...Oh. —en sus facciones se reflejó los nervios y cierto miedo. Se mordió los labios, mirando hacia atrás. — Me tengo que ir. Diles que se apresuren. Abandonarán el lugar con ellos a la una de la tarde.

— ¡Oye! —Black dio unos golpes a la taza, se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo. — ¡Liz! —la imagen se cortó en un resplandor más brillante y cegador. Black hundió más el rostro, frustrado al ver que solo el agua quedaba.

Bufó, alejándose del inodoro con el ceño fruncido. Sus verdes ojos centellaban con furia. Necesitaba saber más, aunque probablemente, la otra cazadora únicamente conocía eso.

— ¿Black?

El muchacho se giró hacia la puerta, alzando las cejas y notando la figura menuda de Maka. Tuvo que aguantar una risa al verla con ese pillaba de hongos.

— Llama a Stein, Maka. Liz trajo buenas nuevas. —dijo rápidamente, pasando por su lado y saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Eh? —Maka parpadeó, confusa. Había ido para regañar al chico, pero no se esperó eso. — ¡Espera! —siguió al brujo, alcanzándolo por el pasillo. Los otros comenzaron a levantarse a causa del ruido— ¿Qué dice Liz?

Black Star solo atinó a sonreír.

— Encontraron a Tsubaki y Ragnarok.

* * *

 **Nota de autora kk**

 **¡Holas! D: (?) Lamento publicar tarde por aquí, aunque el cap ya lo subí a otra plataforma cofcowattpadcofcof ;_; En fin, no me queo conforme con los capítulos una vez que me puse a releerlos asi que quizá, en algún futuro, empiece a editarlos (aún no sé me ocurre algo, pero bueno(?)**

 **Hace menos de una semana inicié las clases, por lo que tengo menos tiempo para escribir :c ¡no se preocupen! El capitulo 9 y 10 ya están listos solo falta arreglar unos detalles xD En realidad estos dos son un solo capitulo (lol) Y nos alejaremos un poco de Kid y Chrona jojojo~**

 **Les dejo un avance -kokoro(?¿?-**

* * *

 **IX: Bajo el Mersey** 「 ＰＡＲＴＥ ➋ 」

 _Recordó ese día, cuando apenas tenía los cuatro años. El cielo despejado era una grandiosa vista desde su ventana. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un libro de cuentos en su regazo. La pequeña Maka miraba de vez en cuando a través de la ventana, cautivada con las esponjosas nubes blancas._

 _A su lado, un niño de su edad dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada. Se llamaba Soul, y su padre le dijo que sería su hermano. No tenía idea de donde había salido ese chico, pero dormía mucho. Tampoco quería molestarlo y despertarlo así que se limitaba a observarle._

 _Tenía que ser buena hermana. Quizá si lo era, mamá volvería._

* * *

 ** _~ Ahora sí, nos leemos -wink- ~_**


	10. IX: Bajo el Mersey 「 ＰＡＲＴＥ 1 」

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="eea392ec23b93768f359d012a8a3276e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Resumen de la primera parte:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa451e6bc6cd22c2264d7d123d4ce5d0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Death/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" es un cazador que se encuentra con una malherida /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chrona/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". Después de tratar sus heridas, aunque estas se hayan curado mágicamente, son atacados por un cazador, /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Justin/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c794ec3fc95b519a953413087af1f728"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chrona/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" hace empleo de su magia, revelando su identidad como bruja, deteniendo el tiempo. Huye junto a /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", quien se encuentra herido a causa de la pelea con /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Justin/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9fad07072c156b459dfa8cd621ff1d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ingresan a un edificio que estaba protegido con una barrera mágica, sin embargo, son sorprendidos por un grupo de cazadores. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" es atravesado por un arpón, antes de que pueda poner un pie en el edificio. Pero aun así, logran estar a salvo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee5b3b051950abf616eb38e8bb600141"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Momentos después, llega /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Spartoi/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", siendo /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Maka/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" quien le da la noticia a /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chrona/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" sobre la muerte de /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Soul/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". Recogen el cuerpo de un inconsciente /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", llevándolo a su base./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01f3ac376d805d88ef5e9832af20cffc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Maka/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" encara a /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" cuando éste despierta, cuestionando su papel como cazador. Finalmente le revela que no es hijo de /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ashura/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", disculpándose con él y dejándolo con /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chrona/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9bbb65282186548ce2d9a914b28744"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Después/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"unos/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"días/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"son/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"llamados/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"por/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stein/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"líder/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Spartoi/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ahí/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"les/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"informan/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"su/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"misión/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"enfrentarse/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ashura/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", dada por los Maestros del Destino, y la /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"razón/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"porque/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"el/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"padre/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"lo/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"abandonó/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734c158e41860111cd3c4de72f20a674"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pero/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"antes/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"debían/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ocultarlos/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"por/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"lo/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"que/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"son/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"teletrasnportados/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" a un lugar seguro, con /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ayuda/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"la/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"magia/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Black/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Star/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd539add2e2be519d1e2f7885c36f4a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mientras/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kid/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"y/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chrona/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"se/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"acostumbran/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"vivir/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"juntos/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"en/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Spartoi/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"se/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"presenta/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"una/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"noticia/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tsubaki/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"y/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ragnarok/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"habían/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sido/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"encontrados/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"por/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Liz/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Black/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"informa/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"esto/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Maka/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"yendo/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"en/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"busca/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"su/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"líder/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stein/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b63148f54c8e3d3cfd0603baae351208"∞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0adcaff3a19b587f352b77d47402901"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"C/spanorría a pasos apresurados con el pijama aún puesto y los pies descalzos ardiendo por el contacto con el piso. Iba detrás de Black Star, vociferando su nombre, en busca de una explicación más clara y amenazándolo de muerte, las cuales eran olímpicamente ignoradas por el chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="568fed451905b2ff15682d720b278c98"No es que estaba molesta por la noticia, era todo lo contrario. El problema residía en que Maka quería saber más sobre lo que hablaron. Es más, ¡estaba ansiosa! Encontraron a Ragnarok y Tsubaki, y por la reacción del brujo, esos dos estaban vivos. O eso rogaba ella en su fuero interno, no deseaba más pérdidas otra vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="eaba0fb8facf407859ff6bc0196ba0ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lo de /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Soul/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"no/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" debía repetirse./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cec9c1d69776bb9e482d869c5ee85d3"Llegaron hasta la última sección de aquella base, que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros bajo el suelo. Maka respiró agitada por el ejercicio repentino, a pesar de que acostumbra a recorre distancias largas, el hacerlo cuando acababa de despertar la mareaba bastante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c2309a42b9989108b6774d782ed37a"En cambio, parecía que Black Star solo hubiese corrido un metro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe4550a3f40ec58cce0f7393b59e2ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Cosas locas de /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"brujos»/em, pensó la Albarn. Aunque ella, como cazadora, también tenia una resistencia impresionante, por encima de los humanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426c922e9554d64d6500db1eb863a467"Se habían detenido frente a una enorme puerta de piedra, la cual Black Star no dejaba de patear gritando el nombre de Stein, quien se encontraba en esa habitación. Ella maldecía internamente la idiotez del muchacho ¡Era un brujo, joder! Fácilmente podría empujarlo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72d11108e62fc05a92177f1185c004ee"— Tu magia, Black. Tu magia. —le recuerda ella, con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que el tiempo se le agotaba poco a poco. Su corazón se le entrujaba al pensar si acaso llegaban tarde y no volvían a ver a sus amigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10694b675074a084e12224b000c06588"— ¡Podría romperlo sin magia! —responde casi a gritos, mirándola y luego regresando su atención a la puerta. — Agh, si no queda de otra.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5174972fcf302da9633840ca7b4ea4"Pero esta se abrió hacía adentro, sin necesidad del menor movimiento de ambos. Frente a ellos, Stein se encontraba. Al ser un cazador cuya habilidad era la traslación, era fácil para él mover aquella piedra. Por ello la hizo así, y aunque también cazadores de su mismo tipo podrían hacerlo, el mover algo de gran tamaño –porque esa puerta era de cuatro em style="box-sizing: border-box;"malditos /emmetros– requería una profunda concentración de parte del cazador. No cualquiera lo haría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0080adca3631dcdda7835aea81acb4cb"A excepción de una que otra bruja... Lo cual era improbable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508737ed66ea6ea2d9c05be3bf92b544"— ¿Qué? —la mirada asesina que les dirigió se filtro tras sus gafas, produciéndoles unos escalofríos a ambos chicos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694d83ca44dd0effcea1132b3d425fc4"Black Star fue el primero en hablar, pareciendo que estaba por saltar sobre el cazador en cualquier momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7df79e01c5411d3dff729951a52df4"— ¡Liz contactó conmigo! —empezó, con una amplia sonrisa. — ¡Encontró a Tsubaki!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b76c42cc6a1ddf7bba387d23f94903"— Y a Ragnarok. —añade la rubia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ed181d417199a492f05080345e8f98"Stein enarcó una ceja, curioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b74908e41671f4c39e0110e3c0a47b"—Están debajo de un río en...Li...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lever/em —el chico miró hacia el techo, tratando de recordar—...Algo terminando en em style="box-sizing: border-box;"puu/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1dd6e393569bd2c58bcf72151948c4"— ¿Liverpool? —aventura el mayor, acomodando sus gafas. — ¿Están en Liverpool?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6dcc8f5d518a26e3f62a956e63adf6"— ¡Eso! Liz dijo que teníamos que estar antes de la una. O ellos se irían con ambos. —alcanzó los hombros del cazador, haciendo presión con sus manos. — ¡Tenemos que hacer algo inmediatamente!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f353fcfcebd053d0bc2ac838c6acbb"Black Star no tardó en estar estampado en la pared por su impertinencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fad486964266d37d488515b94222e448"— Maka. —el mayor dejó escapar un suspiro, había cierto vestigio de cansancio en su voz. — Ve al centro de reuniones. Yo me encargo de avisar. —al ver que la cazadora asintió, le dio la espalda para regresar dentro. — Y llévate a Black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c925525e4d82b5aa8f39fea6446466"La rubia miró a su compañero con desagrado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="127ed4e3a8352cbddbf17b95facceaab"∞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8e650cf9b942181f6eb7e9d5774798"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"R/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ecordó ese día, cuando apenas tenía los cuatro años. El cielo despejado era una grandiosa vista. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un libro de cuentos en su regazo. La pequeña /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maka/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" miraba de vez en cuando a través de la ventana, cautivada con las esponjosas nubes blancas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7905956367c273e80fdf87a73049642"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A su lado, un niño de su edad, dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada. Se llamaba /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Soul/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", y su padre le dijo que sería su hermano. No tenía idea de donde había salido ese chico, pero dormía mucho. Tampoco quería molestarlo y despertarlo, así que se limitaba a observarle./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45176aba832e937e29d532cd41f4fb9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tenía que ser buena hermana. Quizá si lo era, mamá volvería./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e934b6bf4c227f596b0fc343e4c57307"∞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6b507c9576cf0039856b3c42d4c712"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/spanrrastró el cuerpo del Star tan solo unos metros, hasta que él despertó. El brujo le ganó la carrera una vez le dijo a donde iban, gritando a los cuatro vientos con el fin de despertar al resto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd67b7912a44e52732e484467630262d"Lo cual era innecesario puesto que Stein ya activó la alarma, sumiéndose todo en el constante silbido de la sirena y la luz roja que cubría los pasillos grises. La voz del cazador se escuchó clara en ese momento, enviando a todos de una vez al salón de reuniones en el segundo piso sobre la superficie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e005d4aa902c5c944ebb0ca15594f65"Y ahora se encontraba frente a una mesa redonda, el lugar repleto de ambas razas. Y humanos también, muy pocos pero que igualmente participaban por la causa. La mayoría de ellos eran capaces de controlar la magia, y eran conocidos como em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bendecidos /empor las otras dos especies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd9b264f2e53db05cf4209e0ac3e5bb9"Ellos eran lo contrario a los cazadores que nacían sin habilidad alguna, los cuales también estaban presentes en la habitación. Suelen ser discriminados por su raza, pero en span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Spartoi/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanno existía algo como eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07893049ebfb062481fe07f2e52b8e57"Maka suspiró, recordando con nostalgia el hecho de que Soul era un bendecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7d28ff96a9dc5745b15756ec815c74"Black Star volvió a relatar el mensaje de Liz, mientras el grupo de trescientas personas escuchaba atentamente. Los nervios y ansiedad estaban plasmados en los ojos de los presentes, pero también la esperanza y alegría de volver a tener a sus compañeros a su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89a7e76c4215ff054486e63f18f73903"Los cuchicheos no tardaron en aparecer, y el primero en hablar fue un joven cazador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="877026cda64cc196caaf4132f422f9ac"— Pero... ¿No es riesgoso si vamos? —las miradas se centraron en el chico rubio a quien Maka identificó rápidamente como Hero. Un cazador con el mismo tipo de habilidad que ella: Adaptación. Esta consistía en que podían adaptar sus cuerpo a cualquier ambiente, ya sea dentro del agua, o un lugar donde el aire este lleno de toxinas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb740406edecaae9377e743b1db6c54"— ¿Qué quieres decir? —habló Black, casi lanzándose sobre la mesa circular. — ¿Te da miedo? —cierta curiosidad había en su voz, aunque su tono empleado se escuchara amenazante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17986f9991958b046af7418f191da35"El muchacho se encogió en su sitio, claramente incomodo ante la actitud de su compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb732f0aab1b0e7db83b956e8baa79e"— No es eso...—dijo, fijando su vista en el líder del grupo, Stein— ¿Si perdemos a otro más en el rescate? No digo que los abandonemos... —intentaba mantener la voz clara a pesar que le costaba al sentir tas las miradas penetrantes en su dirección. — Podríamos pedir ayuda al escuadrón de Inglaterra. Ya saben, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"los /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Evans/em... Están más cerca también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a13676a186dc75d055400095f1c23465"Y de ahí calló, expectante a lo que los demás miembros dirían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7487acdb63f4b7f700d22f4fe507b37e"— Gracias, Hero. —indicó Marie, con esa sonrisa afable permanente en su rostro. — ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con ello? —interrogó al grupo, viendo como algunas manos se alzaron. — Entiendo su preocupación, chicos. Sin embargo, el tiempo está en nuestra contra. —las miradas enfocadas en la segunda al mando se mostraron a favor de ésta — Ir por ayuda tardaría, aún más conociendo nuestra relación co el escuadrón inglés. Debemos apresurarnos...Incluso puede ser una trampa, pero no ganaremos nada sin arriesgarnos. Nos necesitan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fbd474fca69550a9838d997a662c8e4"Un asentimiento grupal, el asomo de una sonrisa, tanto cazadores, brujos y humanos pensaban de igual manera. Incluso siendo conocedores de los riegos que significaba ir a rescatarlos, cada uno iría sin importar qué suceda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="506ff0bee5858afc23f83ab41aa30270"— No iremos todos. —habló Stein, recorriendo con los ojos los rostros de los miembros. — Con un grupo pequeño es suficiente para ejecutar el rescate. Y así no llamaremos la atención del enemigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c8e0ae75fe700b64b89613c46138f5"— Stein —interrumpió Maka, que entre el grupo se había ganado el respeto por sus habilidades de combate y estrategia, siendo como una líder más. — prescindiremos de ayuda de los Evans si es necesario, ¿no es así? —los verdes chocaron, ella se mantenía firme en su lugar, taladrando duramente con la mirada a su mayor. Y es que conocía lo mal que se llevaba el hombre con la familia Evans, un escuadrón de Spartoi ubicado en Inglaterra y conformado puramente por bendecidos; ya que ellos rechazaban a los cazadores y brujos que deseaban unírseles, alegando que podían valerse por sí mismos sin necesidad de otra especie. Stein les refutaba con que no está mal recibir ayuda de vez en cuando, puesto que eran un equipo y luchaban por la misma causa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14718cc44169b70d5a97bde25f688c04"Pero Wes Evans era un cabeza dura, tan testarudo como su hermano menor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e7f9946d8bf8f5864491300011c784"E infantilmente, Franken Stein se negaba a recibir ayuda de ellos, aunque la situación lo amerite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa57fb7b084becc9a44dfac1dbf1f2b5"— Lo haremos. En caso de que sea necesario, pero con nosotros es más que suficiente. —Repuso —Ahora, el plan es el siguiente.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="137dc5a4039474bfb9e2462e0e4af819" ∞ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5162c09707b27be53012666f3fc07118"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"T/spanodos acataron la orden una vez dada, siendo los elegidos para la misión de rescate los que se prepararon. Habían quedado en solo un grupo de ocho, entre los cuales estaba Marie–quien los dirigiría–. Maka y Black Star estaban incluidos, dos cazadoras, una bruja, un bendecido y, para sorpresa de él mismo, Hero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d900e19bde19d71c2fde01ca144f013f"— ¡¿Por qué yo?! —exclamó angustiado. — Es mi primera misión.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6de696887efd21d68eeb2db18a137df5"Maka acomodó mejor su caperuza roja, acercándose al otro y dejando su mano sobre el hombro del chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffc28d054ef1a628eef648a4079b9f98"— Lo sabemos, Hero. Pero te necesitamos, no todos tenemos la misma habilidad, y la nuestra no es la más abundante que digamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2c1204a65a895d0969bf868ad2d9b0"— ¿Y si la cago? —un fuere apretón de parte de la Albarn le arrancó un gritito— ¡Hey!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef4292bd39bcb91b1a98425b61cd898"— Ten un poquito más de confianza, Hero. Solo un poquito. —dijo forzando una sonrisa, contrastante con su ceño fruncido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c68fcb5be45d6387c3936688feb2ddc"— S-sí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d874397fba40435af33dae00fc6366"— ¡Perfecto! —y está vez da unas suaves palmadas a la espalda del cazador para luego alejarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b5d2a62e6c652b94e5417a6ffdcfd5"El muchacho suspiró con frustración, ¡si fallaban la misión por su culpa no lo soportaría! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511442fd6d5f90b2695969cfb9b33e80"Por otro lado, en el centro de la habitación tan solo iluminada por candelabros, Black junto a una bruja trazaban un inentendible círculo mágico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fcb37e3e5cc928cac7fafbee269d2e4"— ¡Más a la derecha, mono idiota! —rugía la bruja con el ceño fruncido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8aeffc63b67b0276c9cae7b84ed5281"— Ya cállate, joder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c35aa34f6c95b1b346a58865a8c9aef"Maka rodó los ojos, apoyando su cuerpo en una de las paredes forradas de acero. No se llevaba del todo bien con Kim, en especial porque hablaban poco. No la odiaba, claro que no, solo no le llamaba la atención entablar una amistad con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b16911bea9292756f7e24449d688914"Además, ya tenia a Chrona y a Tsubaki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224c55ac92239d5e7a5ea6a8846f87c6"Por curiosidad, echó un vistazo al circulo que dibujaban. Debía admitir, que a pesar de que actuaban como idiotas, tenían una precisión increíble. Entendía algunos símbolos, estaba escrito en una extraña combinación de chino y japonés. La razón era simple, la magia funcionaba mucho mejor en el idioma origen de los brujos. Y Black era japonés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f9d90ecbe47d51ec55fa7d389e1a06f"A ella también le gustaría crear sus propios hechizos, pero como cazadora su magia estaba limitada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e50c6dc2ab4e03f68a17efb3d87607"— Listo. —Kim agitó su cabello rosa con gracia. Llevaba arrastrando su capa roja, la cual llegaba al suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="384c4101dadbd8acb40df25b2ff27851"Black, en cambio, se había conformado con tener una capucha que apenas le llegaba bajo los codos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8230559569d043ef2d02109e8e0bb436"— Perfecto, empecemos —intervino Marie. La sonrisa confiada en su rostro trasmitía ese mismo sentimiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e69b295266787311ae480922453362"Con un paso dentro del circulo mágico, un destello engulló a los capas rojas, llevándolos a su destino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b03a119e4b8895f831f8893cbc451d"No importaba cuanto miedo tuvieran, no dejarían a nadie atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ad5944b704d1f6a21509a7048459bedb"∞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="268baca3e394c451467b3c2c540af178"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/spanpesar de estar acostumbrado al clima calurosos de Death City, ese lugar era sofocante. El cuarto parecía un horno, y eso que el Sol aun estaba por salir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bae0c4b8d9733195daad7856f5d670b"Sentado al borde, observa a Chrona, quien se ve sumida en un sueño profundo. Le parecía un poco...peculiar, el que durmiera en un rincón. Varias veces la empujó de regreso a la cama, porque de un momento a otro, tenía medio cuerpo colgando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14030336f0738d1015d410f84cda119e""Y ni así se despierta..." pensó con gracia, aguantando la risa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8020669447c5feeacee84a3ef33fc034"Los dedos jugaban con la delgada sabana, sin apartar la vista de ella. Entonces sus párpados empezaron a ceder, y así fue cayendo lentamente en el sopor del sueño. Apoyó su espalda a la pared, apunto de cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de dormir, logró percibir una delgada mano tomar la suya, apretándolo suavemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c0a29af4a5ed1a66ae6be027b9da58"No importaba si tenia pesadillas en ese momento, con tenerla a su lado, todo se volvía como un sueño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="38ac9754c2976166181c0acb38c39cd3"∞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c647b295bd1c09cacb66211bdfd13337"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S/spani bien había comida, no tenían idea de que preparar como desayuno. Kid intento hacer tocino frito, pocas veces tenia la suerte de ir a las cocinas, mirando como realizaban con agilidad los platillos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cea00a35fb12110568f16fc71fc69a2"Lo que no imaginó, es que sea em style="box-sizing: border-box;"taaaaan/em complicado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c963348736229e8a80e4f21cff98f235"Chrona saltaba cada segundo a unos metros lejos, angustiada al verle quejarse cuando el aceite salpicaba, quemándole la piel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c94aaa8a873a0a40839ada34956ef07"Y sí, finalmente pudieron hacer algo decente, difícil, pero decente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc1e75c2d56d4e5423fe1fa23c185e7"Ambos, de nuevo sentados frente al otro en aquella mesa. Chrona masticó el pan con lentitud. No le traía muy buenos recuerdos, cuando era prisionera de los cazadores, el pan era su único alimento. Sin embargo, ya no estaba con ellos, ahora estaba con Kid, y tenia a Spartoi velando por su cuidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd27906bebb3223e80a639b7598e2b9f"Por su parte, el joven Death daba un sorbo al café. No durmió mucho. Estar en vela, vigilándola para evitar que se diera contra el piso, y solo descansar menos de una hora por intervalos le era agotador. De todas formas, nunca pudo conciliar el sueño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0252a626d079b0d4238c013b9a48f4f"Las pesadillas siempre estaban ahí, rondando su cabeza. Estaba ahí, frente a él, sonriendo al probar el tocino, haciendo una mueca con el café, agregándole mas azúcar para regular su sabor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a13b393824aa67b458482ba95ca1509c"Chrona era una pesadilla real, la más hermosa de todas. Una que se tornó en un sueño, quien le dio una oportunidad de cambiar, de corregir el camino por el que iba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4cd11f314ca2ff80c36ff39ce674343"No quería ser un cazador más. Si eso la lastimaba, si eso era lo que la asesinaba en sus pesadillas, entonces prefería morir antes que perderla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae778eeb343b2b9325164c503560ef4"Cuando sus ojos reflejaban en los suyos, por fin podía ver porque seguía vivo. Ahí existía algo desconocido, dentro de ella, como un imán que le atraía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5966dedc562c310c5268e209c719cb09"Entonces...¿por qué Chrona se alejaba?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea03fd803cc2f032ca8b04639d5dbd6"Reaccionó tarde, horrorizandose al ver la pared de madera desprenderse y dirigirse hacia ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85bd733a3dfe54347701885bce3fc991"Aquella sonrisa, casi radiante que podía destruirlo, desaparecía frente a sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f43660243311e62cf0c34df73abea8ea"De manera inesperada, el cuerpo de la chica fue lanzado hasta dar contra los estantes. El vidrio de estos se rompieron, cayendo cual cascada sobre ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d4af5b62a66a79a9d9f0921fff4c75"Kid apenas pudo esquivar cuando el golpe se dirigió hacia él, evitándolo tan rápido como pudo. Y cayó al suelo, con la mirada fija en la silla en la que momentos antes estaba sentando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b53a86bf8b4f48186fbe8b095fa893d"Tragó saliva, girando la cabeza hacia el intruso. Su olfato superior al humano y propio de un cazador hizo su jugada, detectando la presencia del enemigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d567a0034b3638a9b7c1a8d0dace80a6"Era un cazador... Aunque su aroma no se parecía tanto a uno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61cb7542b883df9ea0673d1586ca5f3"De todas formas, había bajado la guardia. Estaba tan distraído observándola, que no se percató de ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce07304ef1d71780eff2eaf300dfdd4"Se sentía tan idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1da077f478be994529084c9c8468d2"No obstante, a la distancia, le llegaba el olor de otros más. Probablemente este se había adelantado a su grupo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f51696ae70724a4c599684db76d295e8"¿Cómo no pudo detectarlos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc60dd51a669fbea828ba376229bf66"Apretando los dientes, se incorporó. El golpe no lo afectó, no lo haría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9320932721c5f3125d50eb109c31274"No seria lo mismo que con Justin, no daría lugar a la duda. Proteger a Chrona se estaba volviendo su prioridad, así tenga que sacrificar y llevar al limite su poder como cazador al regenerarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2381b701a06b644117fdb4fcf2f14e6"— Tú debes ser... —la voz del cazador se le hizo conocida, quizá si recordaba también daría en que se centraba su poder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42de7d9b9de33794ff7599507e5a25cd"Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mesa, buscando algo que le sea útil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1c57d52161d9d48f9b6caf21ec74ce3"Bingo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8eaa6e35a9c11057c1af5316757f369"— Death the Kid, un placer. Parece ser que soy el único con modales aquí.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d502fbef19d3c97ee1eded8adcd14ab"Empuñó el cuchillo, interponiéndose entre Chrona y el cazador. Aun tenia la sensación de que lo había visto un par de veces, pero no recordaba al completo su nombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bff6e19448758ef451e9eb53c87cf2bc"Impulsándose con sus piernas, se lanzó en un ataque directo, apuntando directamente al cuello. Kid no temía en salir herido, la regeneración era su cualidad nas impresionante como cazador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f652bec33956cddd356a04492e7445a"Mas sus ojos se encendieron en rabia cuando este lo esquivó, obligándole a alejarse de igual manera. No importaba, apenas comenzaba. Tenía que buscar un punto ciego en el cazador, lo mas rápido posible antes de que use su magia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cffd1f5803e3672e50e8e8bd937e4a3"Chrona, en su lugar, mueve lentamente la cabeza, aturdida. La sangre comienza a escurrir de su frente, tornándose de un tono más oscuro con el pasar de los segundos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b09cd3b317fdfdf6c8103f13bce9821"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Levantate/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f144b9db4fb91f687df36cc38861ec1e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Levantate/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", maldita sea/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5d4977d98ba095cc83cbc300004aa6c"Recuerda la voz de su madre, resonando constantemente dentro suyo. Tenia razón, ya no era tiempo de lloriqueos. No siempre iba a ser salvada. Se lo repetía miles de veces en la cabeza, mientras intentaba ver que sucedía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfeeebe58a4980519335fb0c451469d1"Apretó los puños, maldiciendo internamente, no era el momento. No entendía que pasaba, pero si Kid volvía a lastimarse por su culpa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6f1855b84733ad21f3ab1b48404431"Jamás se lo perdonaría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7f193cc395bcd537c750876338cb60c"Contra todo pronostico, Chrona se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los vidrios rotos. Sentía la magia recorrerla, a través de sus venas, encendiéndose cual fuego, quemando en la piel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9101feeb3a03cc13209c851e523b96d4"Sabia que hacer. Las practicas desde que era una niña, las batallas contra su madre, los experimentos de los cazadores en ella, era tiempo que de fruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8082755bc0ecaa2c4ab49b7ec7ddec2"Enterrando sus dedos, penetra la madera del suelo, la sangre negra fluye, destruyendo la tierra, en dirección al cazador. Ésta se solidifica, y le duele, le asfixia. Como ramas se hacen, dándole la forma a su gusto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e9b4bbd27343efd51116c19556be42"No importaba, el dolor fue una de sus primeras amigas y enemigas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd666c30d0dc303bca101850cc66106d"— ¡Kid! —la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en un instante, el cazador fue alcanzado por una enredadera, envolviéndolo— Yo también...—Chrona le devuelve la mirada, su rostro cubierto de un liquido negro le provocó desconcierto, pero aun así la preocupación lo aborda. — ¡Yo también puedo pelear! — En sus ojos celestes abunda la determinación, al igual que en sus palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adc9fcf1f55009828d3cf4594769ad5d"Kid suspira al verla, en verdad no deseaba que interviniera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73900f128522f8aff1404722f36c7d9"— ¿Dos contra uno? —la voz del cazador los distrae. Ya no se encontraba atrapado, para sorpresa de ambos. — Y dices tener modales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf8a49c6e1302fa46374a26207ff95f0"Una patada en la espalda, tirándolo al piso, lo hizo escupir sangre. Para suerte suya, no soltó el cuchillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79936fe4ece85e35584b861b32b6b2aa"Odiaba ser atacado de esa forma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8075a89ab42c678386af473279c255b"Arriesgándose, dislocó su brazo, enterrando el arma en la pierna del enemigo. Rasgo con fuerza, abriendo la piel y rozando el hueso peligrosamente. No era el cuchillo quien destrozaba ahí, era su fuerza, bruta al ser un cazador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9091a58aa2d4790beaf512cb2c31ad2"Sintió su cuerpo alzarse luego de eso, los dedos de aquella persona se enterraron en su cuello. Frente a frente, a tan solo unos centímetros, pudo identificarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780b4c193810a27345a73703de40c619"— ¿Clan Hoshi?—frunció el ceño, entonces.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08043a02de9b2dbbeb836cc9cc48efe9"...lo estaba engañando desde el principio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e21867db5eed507c3a1b2ad8f1e0e6"Reconocía esos ojos en cualquier lado, esa marca en forma de estrella solo era parte de los restos del antiguo Clan Star, los Hoshi. Brujos especializados en ocultar su magia, siendo conocidos en el mundo actual como sicarios. Repudiados por la comunidad de brujas, pues cuando un cazador no podía hacerse cargo de su "presa", recurrían a ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6815c1251e9bf3d34b636bd9b082e1e0"¿Planeaban terminar el trabajo de Justin?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6571e77157d3dbc59a7987ce1822154"Trato de soltarse, si continuaba de esa forma, terminaría por dejarlo inconsciente. Y la regeneración no era instantánea si acaso le rompía el cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ec0b857c7dc5fb3f09e243d8aa3b9f"Aguantando el ardor terrible en su brazo, lo volvió a mover, apuntando nuevamente al enemigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6efd3b4729a27c597c235bda7c3fb876"El cuchillo nunca llegó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9277d4adae3c6e6c070370097f41d00f"Le invadió esa sensación de estar estático por una milésima de segundo, la cual se le hizo familiar. Podía percibir magia fluir en el ambiente, distorsionando el tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="529d4fcce34b025d2aeb318c7b9afe37"Y entonces, hicieron aparición cientos de púas negras desde el suelo, en dirección del brujo. Atravesando su cuerpo desde distintos puntos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e43c75d33efe37870a3138f5e1605a"Pero este se esfumó, como si el soplido del viento lo hubiese deshecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ba13f84a7a84fc6e518de413299f38"Kid esperó caer al suelo, aunque lo que sintió fue una extraña masa liquida sostenerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27582ce0c2c42d0d4396b023ae45cc47"Dirigió su mirada al improvisado asiento, viscoso y de color negro. Tenia una idea de quien provenía aquello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cbf6f607967975e993e6527c607e52a"Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Chrona, buscando una respuesta. Si acaso su magia era lo que creía.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b847f7575deaa06ffca165c88dfa2fc9"Para mal, sus sospechas se confirmaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8e817b0f03ad75ad41b90a051cc1c73"Erguida y pálida, sus manos se cerraban a en puños, de las cuelas escurría un espeso liquido oscuro. Sus ojos estaban nublados en ira, apretando los dientes cual perro rabioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="594e87ca62c78574f4aab3045fb3ffd6"Dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="932201431b8f24865006a6b87922c266"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ahora/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"esas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"puertas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"estaban/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cerradas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="176331d0da38333d67baf022b9453157"∞br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•/p 


End file.
